


a whiff of colitas

by no_reservations



Series: whiffs of colitas [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Camping, Champagne, Dancing, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Sex, Skinny Dipping, Smoking, Surfing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 26,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_reservations/pseuds/no_reservations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> </p><p>It was just supposed to be another one of <i>that</i> sort of camping trip with the lads. Some surfing, a little boozing, and a lot of... you know what. <i>A good time.</i></p><p> </p><p>That is...  until Louis goes missing and it's up to the Scooby-Doo gang that is Liam and Zayn to actually find him. </p><p> <br/> </p><p>Will they be able to in time?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Loosely based on "Hotel California" by the Eagles.
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

Last thing he remembered, he was surfing some awesome waves on the North Coast with his mates. They had a few to drink after, waiting for the sun to dry their skin with the wet suits hanging off his friend's Jeep in the shade. Liam had started the fire and Zayn had passed around his joint as always. After a few hits Louis already felt out for the count.

 

Dinner passed in a blur, and soon his friends were stumbling towards the tent looking for their sleeping bags. Louis decided to make one last run to the campground's far off toilet before the inevitable – middle of the night pissing behind the tent – that was sure to ensue later. Hey, at least someone brought hand sanitizer.

 

He made it to the toilet okay, only to be entirely disoriented upon exiting. Did he come in from left or right? And why did both sides look entirely the same?

 

Louis tried to scan around for campground numbers, but couldn't find any. And what the hell was his camps' number anyway? Was he still so bloody high?

 

He flashed around his shitty torch looking for orientation, while trying not to shine into anybodies campsite. Try as he might he couldn't seem to figure out where he was at the moment.

 

As panic started to wash over him, he tried listening to the ocean for orientation, only to end up back at the godforsaken toilet.

 

'Fucking hell,' he muttered to himself. He stumbled through to the other side, trying to find his luck there, only to quickly encounter a dead-end sign he surely hadn't seen on the way there.

 

Cursing his bad luck, he was about to double back to the toilet. That was, before his torch decided to do a ridiculous movie moment double flicker before going out for good.

 

And befitting any good movie cliche, that's when something in the woods behind him decided to give a loud creak. Spinning around in the darkness, he knocked into a solid form. A solid form which proceeded to cover his mouth and yank him back.

 

Last thing he remembered... he was surfing with the boys.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

Waves. There were waves caressing his skin. Warm, warm and gentle. Not like the ones that had tossed him around at the beach. Maybe he was wearing his wet suit still. That was supposed to protect you from the cold right? But they were circling, and oddly interested in his cock. He felt himself starting to harden, a slow tingling making its way down his spine.

 

"Seriously Haz? What the fuck?" a voice badly trying to whisper brought him back to shore.

 

"Nhhh, Niall. What are you doing here?" another voice whispered back just as badly.

 

"What am I doing–? Harry, we talked about this!"

 

Louis found himself slowly waking from his dream, only to feel another wave pulling him under.

 

"Shhhh dollface," the ocean whispered, just before it growled out, "We'll talk about this later Niall!"

 

Louis would surely be more confused if he was more conscious.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

_meanwhile, back at camp._

 

Birds, oh so lovely bird were chirping. Heralds of another blessed day down at North Shore.

 

Liam groaned and tried to bury his head further into his pillow. Bloody boys and their penchants for trying to get him as fucked up as possible – when they knew he was as straight edge as they came. Or at least used to be. Before they started whittling away at him, one small indiscretion at a time. And now here he was with a bloody hangover in the middle of a bloody forest in a fucking tent with no running water and a washroom half a kilometer away.

 

Liam groaned again and tried to bury his head further. Further, until he managed to realize that this wasn't quite the pillow he was accustomed to.

 

This one was soft.

_okay..._

And smelled of boy.

_okay..._

And ocean.

_okay, at the beach..._

And was making the most adorable little snuffling noises.

_Okay_ , Not _Okay!_

 

Liam jerked back a fraction to closer inspect his pillow. Stupid birds had adequately heralded the pre-dawn, making an inspection of their tent possible.

 

He narrowed his eyes at the pillow in front of him, seeing a lot of skin. Skin with a stupid feather tattoo on it. Followed by an artfully shaved head with a lot of excess hair on top, all of which was lying on HIS PILLOW.

 

Liam narrowed his eyes further, until he realized where the rest of his body had decided to cuddle up to. Which may or may not have involved a nonchalant arm thrown over said pillow stealing person's torso, followed by a leg thrown over said serial tattoo getting shamer.... and yes, Liam was tired, and that's the best he could come up with at this bloody bird chirping time of an hour.

 

Seeing this, Liam quickly decided to remove himself from his 'body pillow', until realizing how terrible cold the pre-dawn North Shore really was. He decided to remove his leg for proprieties sake, leaving his arm because, hey, it was cold.

 

Little did both of them notice the lack of Louis in their three people tent...

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

Cool waves were caressing his skin. Okay okay, maybe they were not waves but Louis was just going with it. Maybe it was just Liam in one of his snuggling highs pretending he was his body pillow.

 

And Liam was certainly going for it now. Body tight against his side, with a leg thrown over his. A face nuzzling his neck. A hand lazily caressing his nipple and slowly skirting down his chest.

 

Louis tried not to moan, lest this half-asleep caressing should be interrupted.

 

And the hand skirted down further, toying with his trail.

 

When did he take off his pants? Skimming, skimming, around the side of his cock.

 

Louis tried not to move, though every fiber of his being wanted to move closer to that hand. To move his leg on top as well. To press closer.

 

Louis breathed in. And he heard a chuckle.

 

'Wait, what?'

 

He had a moments pause before he felt soft lips on his neck. And the sudden press of thigh on his growing erection.

 

'Definitely not Liam,' Louis had time to think to himself, just before he felt a double pinprick on his neck. A pinprick that blossomed into pain.

 

Pain, followed by a terrible surge he had never felt before. _Waves_.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

Zayn woke up warm. Which was weird. At least to Zayn's preconceptions about camping. See, Zayn had never gone camping before this trip, so he checked up with some of his other mates.

 

And none of it had been good. It had all been stories about rain and endless rain that would come into the tent if you somehow managed to touch a side of it. Or ants crawling in. Or the cold from the ground that no campfire or mummy style sleeping bag could keep you from.

 

So he was confused. He felt comfortable. The birds were chirping. He was warm. He could lay here forever until someone would deign to make breakfast.

 

And that someone was usually Liam. Because Louis could burn fucking boiling water. Which meant that any time about now he'd hear Liam's sweet voice luring him out of the tent with a cup of hot tea, and some campfire warmed biscuits and whatnot.

 

Any time now...

 

Okay, so maybe Zayn decided he needed to get up and pee before this idyllic camping wake-up could be realized.

 

So Zayn tried to get up. Only to realized that he was being held down by an impressively toned bicep.

 

Zayn tried again.

 

Yeah, no luck.

 

Glancing over his shoulder he could just make out the peacefully sleeping form of his captor.

 

'Alright, two can play this game,' Zayn thought to himself.

 

Scooting back until he was flush against the boy behind him, Zayn slowly pressed his ass against Liam. Followed by an oh so slow rotation.

 

He barely made it around once before he was rewarded by a tightening of the grip holding him in place.

 

Zayn rotated his ass again.

 

This time he got a quiet sigh against his neck.

 

_One more time._

 

He could feel Liam starting to harden against his ass.

 

_Number four._

 

A small thrust from the boy behind him. Zayn's face broke out into a wicked little grin.

 

_Number five._

 

A harder thrust this time. The cock behind him felt almost completely hard now.

 

_Number six._

 

This time the thrust aligned itself perfectly between his ass cheeks.

 

_And... squeeze._

 

Zayn heard a low moan, followed by an immediate cessation of all movement behind him. He tried to suppress an evil cackle.

 

Ever so slowly the arm holding him in place started to remove itself. Followed by the slow backwards scoot of the cock that had been riding his ass.

 

Zayn heard an embarrassed cough from the boy behind him. And then the zipper sound of the tent flap being opened.

 

_Breakfast time._

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

A mouth was on his cock. A very talented mouth, Louis noted to himself. With a deft tongue that was caressing the vein on the underside. Louis took a deep breath.

 

And the mouth went down further. Further and further, until he could feel the back of that mouth's throat. A bob up and a bob down, and then a swallow.

 

Louis let out a low keening sound at the delicious sensation and tried to open his eyes.

 

Blinking once or twice, he was greeted by the soft glow of candles artfully arranged around a room. They flickered off of the angelic looking curls belonging to that clever little mouth currently between his legs.

 

Had he awoken to any other circumstance, Louis might have started with questioning his current location. But right now his entire brain seemed to have traveled down to his cock, reveling in every minute detail of the attention it was getting.

 

A hand started slowly massaging his balls, and he strained to withhold a moan. It seemed to travel to his cock instead, which twitched in appreciation. The mouth seemed to echo him, with the vibrations sending sparks to his nerve endings.

 

The hand traveled down further and started rubbing the area right behind his scrotum.

 

Louis could feel his orgasm building. He was getting oh so close.

 

The hand was skirting around his hole now and a moan finally escaped him.

 

He suddenly felt the need to run his hands through those pretty curls, but when he went to raise one, it wouldn't move.

 

Confused, he looked at his hand, eyes widening at the sight. He was handcuffed to the bed! What the bloody hell?

 

Just then he heard a chuckle from between his legs. Looking down, he watched as that talented mouth popped off of his cock, a tongue darting out to lick his tip for good measure. The boy's (?!) eyes were closed as he replaced his mouth with his hand, and they slowly slit open as he started to stroke Louis.

 

Louis felt himself transfixed by those eyes. They seemed to be drawing him in like a pathetic little moth.

 

The curly haired boy started to smile at this, and Louis could feel himself tensing up as he neared the edge.

 

That was, until the boy in front of him opened his mouth a little wider, and Louis caught a glimpse of eye teeth getting impossibly longer.

 

"What the–" was all he had time to get out, before they latched onto the inside of his thigh.

 

A wave of pain and then a wave of unbelievable pleasure overtook him, and he felt himself coming hard.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

 

"Alright boys, breakfast is served!" a voice rang out from outside the tent.

 

Zayn let out a soft groan and stretched languidly. Although the air mattress was a far cry from his lovely bed back home, he still found it difficult to actually leave it.

 

"There's coffee!" Liam's voice rang out again.

 

"And crepes! With strawberries!"

 

Zayn cracked open one eye.

 

"Being covered in chocolate as we speak!"

 

"Hmm..." the boy sighed to himself.

 

"Which will all be gone in 5...4...3..."

 

Liam was rewarded with the sound of the tent flap being clumsily opened. After a few failed attempts the zipper finally made it half way around, and a disheveled looking boy was blinking at him through the morning sunlight.

 

"Here ya go mate, drink up." A steaming cup of coffee was pressed into Zayn's hands, which he gratefully accepted while collapsing into a nearby camping chair. Taking a few tentative sips, he closed his eyes again with a sigh.

 

"Is Lou still in there?" interrupted his coffee enjoyment.

 

"Hngh..." was the only response he could muster.

 

Liam let out a sigh, and went to poke his head back into the tent. Which already looked a bit of a mess after only one night. Clothing was haphazardly strewn around, sleeping bags unzipped and pushed aside, the ground covered in bits of dirt and leaves even though Liam had issued a strict no shoes inside! policy. At least, that was Liam and Zayn's side of the tent. Liam frowned as he surveyed Louis' neatly lain out sleeping bag. It didn't even look slept in.

 

"Eh... Zayn? When was the last time we saw Louis?"

 

Zayn blinked at him in confusion over the mug he was clutching like a lifeline.

 

"Uhmm, maybe he's gone to the toilet?" he finally got out. And received a frown in response.

 

"I'm going to go check. You stay here and wake up."

 

Zayn gave a noncommittal shrug in response and started rolling a joint.

 

 

_3/4ths of a joint time later..._

 

"Zayn! Zayn!" a looming figure yelled, which was waving something around frantically.

 

"Yeah mate, did you find Lou?"

 

"No! Oh my god, this is terrible. I think he got lost in the woods last night! I found his stupid braces hanging off a fucking tree!" Liam proceeded to wave said braces into Zayn's face, while getting ever closer to hyperventilating.

 

"Wow, man. Alright alright, calm down! Here–" The rest of the joint was forced between Liam's lips, who took a deep drag without even meaning to.

 

Coughing spasmodically, Liam glared at Zayn before starting to gesture erratically with braces in one hand and joint in the other.

 

"We need to go find him!"

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

Louis jerked awake. And stared into scared blue eyes. It took him a moment longer than it probably should have to realize that those eyes belonged to him, and that he was looking into a mirror mounted on the ceiling.

 

Memories of last night flooded back in bits and pieces - getting high, getting lost in the woods, getting a blow job... Louis jerked again, tearing satin sheets off of himself in one quick motion. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was met with unblemished thighs. He could have sworn... did he dream that last bit? But he was here, wasn't he? And thankfully no longer shackled to the bed.

 

He did a quick survey of the windowless room. The fire hazard of a candle forest had been extinguished, leaving only two large sentinels bathing a heavy door in a warm glow. Before it stood what looked to be some sort of ornate food trolley, with a bucket and bottle looking suspiciously like champagne. And... strawberries?

 

Louis slid off the bed, looking around in vain for any piece of his clothing. Stupid satin sheets made for the worst coverup ever, but it's all he could find. He could feel the cool fabric slipping as soon as he draped it around his waist.

 

Shuffling closer to the trolley, he gave the contents a closer inspection. He was terribly thirsty, but the bucket was woefully empty of ice. But the bottle was cold and might make for a good bludgeoning implement. Stuffing a strawberry into his mouth, he popped the cork off the bottle and took a long swig. He was going to need all the liquid courage he could get.

 

The door opened with an artificial creak, and Louis found himself in a long hotel hallway. It looked old, like one of those places bored couples came to stay looking for ghosts.

 

Creeping along, he checked the doors to left and right, finding most of them locked or much like the one he had come from. Much shuffling, a few adjustments of his sheet, and a few swigs of pink champagne later, he finally made it to a grand staircase.

 

"You need to get rid of him now!" a voice hissing from below made him freeze.

 

Louis couldn't catch the reply, but the first voice continued.

 

"What if he has friends? Friends that will come looking for him? If you don't finish this, I will!"

 

Louis gulped. He didn't quite like the sound of that. He made for a hasty retreat and perhaps another exit, when his sheet caught on the iron railing. It made an ominous ripping sound when he tried to get it free. Giving it up for good, he made to turn and flee. He might be naked now except for the bottle clutched over his groin, but at least he was free. Free to run away from whatever was waiting down that staircase for him.

 

Louis swung around and promptly collided with a very solid, and very toned chest. Slowly raising his eyes, he met the same ones from last night. They twinkled in amusement.

 

"Sleep alright luv?" the boy drawled at him.

 

Louis found his eyes flicking between those gorgeous green eyes and that delectable mouth. A mouth that was slowly pulling up into a dimpled grin.

 

A tongue came out to lick those full lips.

 

Louis found himself entranced. And leaning in closer without his conscious permission. Closer, until he could feel cool breath ghosting over his lips, sending a shiver all the way down to his groin. And those lips widened into another grin, and that tongue continued to trace those perfect teeth.

 

And then, there it was again. A canine that was longer than any human's had a right to be.

 

Louis' heart seemed to falter in his chest, and a wave of icy cold washed through him. He felt something drop in the back of his brain, and then, the ground was coming up to greet him.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 

"Bloody hell!" a voiced echoed through the forest. Followed by a crash and a loud grunt.

 

Liam found himself face-down in the dirt, being pressed down by another body.

 

"Zayn! I told you to watch out for that stump!" He groped around wet leaves looking for his dropped phone. "This better not be broken, we'll never find him otherwise."

 

In a moment of clarity Liam had activated his friend tracker app and located Louis – or at least his phone – somewhere deep in these woods.

 

"Aw man, it's bleeding!" snuffled the boy behind him. Liam turned to look, and yes, in fact it was. A lot. Zayn was cradling his right knee and blood was oozing from a sick looking gash.

 

"Shit. Here–" Liam took off his shirt and started to dab at it, trying to get the dirt out. Zayn hissed and tried to scoot out of reach, but the younger boy held him in place.

 

"Don't be such a baby Zayn, we need to clean this out. If only we had some antiseptic."

 

Zayn held still for a moment, before reluctantly reaching around to his back pocket and pulling out a flask. The other boy grabbed it and took a suspicious sniff of the contents.

 

"Guess this will have to do," Liam said with a shrug before pouring it over the wound. Zayn hissed again and Liam quickly wrapped and tied his shirt around the boy's knee.

 

"Alright, all better," he soothed, wiping a tear off of Zayn's cheek with his thumb. Giving him a quick peck on the forehead, he slung his arm under Zayn's to help him up. The bandaged boy hobbled along pathetically, making Liam tighten his grip. He withdrew his iPhone with his free hand and wiped the screen on his leg.

 

"Well, at least this is still working. Looks like we're not far now."

 

They continued to meander their way through the woods, with Zayn perhaps pressing into that bared chest supporting him more than strictly necessary. He tried to suppress any unmanly whimpers at the pulsating pain radiating from his knee. Desperate for a distraction, he focused on the torso next to him instead. His eyes traveled down to those impressively toned abs. Man, Liam did have really nice abs. He really was quite envious. And felt the sudden desire run his hand over them.

 

So caught up was Zayn with distracting himself from his throbbing knee, that he failed to notice the boy next to him coming to a stop. He'd have toppled over again hadn't there been an arm supporting him.

 

"Look, this must be it." Liam pointed up through the thinning trees. They had come upon a clearing, and on top of a cliff sat a Victorian looking mansion, little porch and turrets and all.

 

"Wow, that doesn't look creepy or anything."

 

"Come on, he must be in there." Liam tightened his grip and moved them forward.

 

The weather had turned on them while they'd been in the woods. Waves were starting to crash angrily against the cliff, and the sun had been replaced by a bleak overcast sky. Up ahead, in one of the mansion's many windows, beckoned a shimmering light.

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

 

He awoke in a cushioned high-back leather chair in front of a lit fireplace. He could feel its flickering warmth against his skin as he opened his eyes.

 

"About time you joined us," a voice drawled at him.

 

He jerked his eyes towards that voice, and was met with those same sparkling green eyes again.

 

"You," he managed to croak out.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Who... what are you?"

 

The boy in front of him let out a deep chuckle. He was seated in the same kind of chair, swirling a snifter of amber liquor in his hand.

 

"What do you think?"

 

"I... I... I'm not sure," was all he managed to stammer out.

 

Suddenly the boy was before him. He watched him take a sip of his liquor, before his eyes settled back on him.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

The boy moved closer, straddling his knees.

 

"I..." he tried again.

 

"Yes?"

 

Louis was at a loss for words. He watched as the boy took another sip of his drink, before setting it down on the table beside them.

 

"Tell me Louis," the boy continued. "Did you enjoy last night?"

 

Louis swallowed in reply. Memories of last night flooded back to him, and his cock gave a twitch in response.

 

The boy straddling him moved closer, whispering against his cheek, "Oh, yes. I do think you did." He felt as the curly headed boy leaned in closer to his neck and took a deep breath in. He unconsciously bared his neck to the gesture.

 

"Mhmmmmm." He felt the vibrations of that sound rumbling against his neck. Louis' eyes closed on their own accord, and he felt himself clutching the leather armrest. Dear lord.

 

The boy straddling him lowered himself down further, until he could feel a delicious hardness pressing down on his own. He let out a sigh, and the boy above him started to rock slowly, back and forth.

 

Louis clutched his armrest harder as that mouth started caressing his exposed neck. He felt himself involuntarily arching up, seeking more contact.

 

They began rocking together harder, in rhythm, grinding together. All the while Louis felt his neck getting nipped and teased, that wonderful spot at the crook of his collarbone being sucked and licked.

 

He could feel himself becoming fully aroused, and a hand came up to run roughly through his hair, pulling him back to expose his neck further. Another hand made its way down to his member, cradling his full weight in its palm before giving a tug up in rhythm.

 

Louis sighed at the pressure, trying not to lose himself in the moment but unable to stay focused. This was crazy. This wasn't him. He didn't even know where he was. Or who this was!

 

A moan escaped his lips as he felt a scrape against his neck. Oh dear god. This time it was Louis who inhaled, taking in the delicious scent of the boy grinding on top of him. He smelled of sandalwood and cloves, and something darker. He needed more. He needed closer.

 

Giving in to the urge, he somehow managed flip them. And found those gorgeous curls spread over the armrest, with those eyes smiling back at him.

 

Running a hand through those curls, Louis went in for a kiss. Because, fuck it. He lowered himself slowly, never once leaving those eyes.

 

Lower...

 

Lower...

 

Until...

 

 

"Fucking fuck Harry! What the fuck! _Jesusmotherfuckingchrist_! Simon is going to have our heads for this! Fuck!"

 

Louis jerked up. Followed by the boy beneath him. Who he now guessed was Harry?

 

"Niall, what the fuck? Chill. Out." Harry huskily growled out. Louis couldn't stop but admire that voice. He always did have a thing for those deep voices. Wait... what?

 

The blond boy momentarily continued to flail around in front of them. Before picking up Harry's drink and downing it in one go.

 

Pouring himself another, he downed it again before blinking at Harry and Louis.

 

"Alright boys. It's raining outside," came Harry's low drawl.

 

 

 

 

 

Louis found himself being pulled up and led towards the courtyard.


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

 

"Looks like no one's home." Zayn rapped on the porch door again.

 

"There's got to be. I see a light on inside," Liam replied, squinting through one of the windows. "Maybe they're out back?"

 

Zayn eyed the gloomy end of the porch. This house was giving him the creeps. "I don't know man, I don't think we should be trespassing on this place. What if they shoot on sight?" He shifted his weight, trying to take the pressure off his injured knee.

 

"All the more reason we need to investigate. What if they've got Louis tied up in the basement or something?"

 

Zayn didn't like the sound of that either. If only Louis would answer his bloody phone! Before he could protest further he found his arm being slung back over Liam's built shoulders, and was being moved down the dark porch. He strained his ears for the sound of a shotgun being cocked.

 

"Man this place is big." Liam let out a low whistle at the multiple stories. Most of the windows were dark, but every here and there he could see a light flickering inside.

 

They had barely made it halfway down the side when Zayn felt the first drops on his arm.

 

"Ah, great. Just what we need," he huffed out.

 

No sooner were those words spoken, that the clouds above them released a great whoosh. Zayn found himself drenched instantly, with most of it seeming to concentrate on running unpleasantly down his back and the rest with flattening down his hair.

 

"Motherfucker."

 

Liam looked at the boy next to him, and couldn't help but give out a laugh. Zayn was scowling fixedly ahead, his hair plastered against his forehead. Large drops were running down the ends of it, making their way down his nose and cheeks.

 

"Not funny Liam."

 

"Oh, I think it is," he replied between laughs.

 

Zayn scowled harder.

 

Seemingly finding their mission accomplished, the clouds dialed it back down to a pleasant trickle. The boys came to the back of the house, and what looked to be the brick walls of a courtyard. Sinuous music was rising up through the air, embellished every now and then with carefree laughter.

 

"Well, at least we know he's not dead?" Zayn muttered.

 

"Or this could be his captors, celebrating their upcoming torture session!"

 

"Not helping, Liam."

 

"We need to take a look over this wall and see what we're dealing with here."

 

"And how you figure we do that?" Zayn looked up at the wall. It looked... tall.

 

"Here, put your foot in my hands. No, the one on your good leg." Liam crouched down and intertwined his fingers.

 

Zayn placed his foot and felt himself being heaved up. It still wasn't enough to reach the top.

 

"Now climb on my shoulders."

 

He awkwardly maneuvered himself into position. It was just enough to make it to edge. He pulled himself onto his tiptoes and got a peek at the courtyard below.

 

His eyes landed on a mostly naked blond haired boy. He appeared to be doing something loosely definable as dancing. Though there seemed to be a lot more thrashing and swishing about than the music really called for. Zayn narrowed his eyes.

 

Next to him were two more mostly naked boys. Or scratch that, one of them was fully naked. The rain was glistening on their bodies as they sensuously swayed together. One of them – the one with the curly hair who still had his pants on – was pulling the other one closer before being twirled around in a lazy dance move. He ended up with his back to the naked boy, who went to nuzzle his neck. Curly let out a throaty laugh.

 

'Holy shit,' Zayn thought to himself. What kind of place had they stumbled upon? This looked like an orgy about to happen.

 

"See anything?" came a voice from below him.

 

"Pssst!" was all Zayn replied, before returning his gaze to the courtyard.

 

The two figures had twisted back around to slow grind on each other, and the blonde was moving closer to them. His eyes were intent on them, obviously wanting to join in.

 

Just then naked boy turned a bit more towards the light, allowing Zayn to finally get a good look at his face. Oh shit, that's Louis!

 

Zayn let out a squeak and promptly lost his balance.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

 

The commotion outside the walls went unnoticed by the dancing boys.

 

Harry's eyes met Niall's over the swaying figure of Louis. The blonde's eyes had darkened and his movements were starting to sync with theirs. Harry allowed himself a small smirk. This was going to be too easy.

 

He spun Louis around so that he was facing Niall. He continued to watch as Niall raked his eyes over the naked boy's dancing form. Raindrops were running down Louis' body and the glow from the fire inside was making them glisten. Niall was slowly moving towards them, unconsciously licking his lips.

 

Harry nuzzled into Louis' neck, and the boy sighed in appreciation. Niall's eyes darken further at the sight.

 

He moved closer to the two boys and reached out a tentative hand. His eyes sought out Harry's with the question, and he was met with a slow blink of approval. Slowly he caressed the naked boy's side.

 

The boy responded by arching into the touch, and his hand came up to run through the curls of the boy behind him.

 

Niall moved in closer, placing a leg between Louis', and swayed his hips to the music. His other hand came to run over the boy's pecs, spreading out the raindrops. They gave a sheen to his chest, and Niall leaned in to flick his tongue at one glistening on his nipple. The boy shuddered in response, and Niall flicked his tongue again.

 

Amusement shone in Harry's eyes. He ran a hand down the boy's arm and noticed the goosebumps there. They might be from arousal, but his temperature was also starting to drop. Time to move this party inside.

 

Grabbing Louis' hand, he pulled him back towards the house while throwing a look at Niall to make him follow. And if Niall's intent expression was anything to go by, that shouldn't be a problem.

 

Louis found himself being pushed down into the soft pillows of a roomy leather couch. A flute of chilled pink champagne was placed in his hand, and he took a sip without realizing it. Harry smiled at him as he took the glass again and chased it with a soft kiss.

 

He was cold from outside, but the room was warm. Another fire lit the interior. When did they find the time to light all these fires? Were there other people here?

 

Louis' random musing was interrupted with another kiss. The boy moved up onto the couch to straddle him. He smiled down at him and a hand reached up to caress his fringe.

 

"Hey there. How are you feeling?" Harry whispered. His eyes were sparkling, their sole focus seemingly on him, like Louis was the only one who mattered in the whole world.

 

Louis felt a warm rush go through him, like an opiate. Hell, maybe it was. Because when was the last time he ate? And all he'd had since then had been their alcohol...

 

Nevertheless, he had to smile as the warm fuzziness washed over him.

 

"Hmm... pretty good," he offered in response.

 

The pretty boy smiled back at him, and caressed the side of his face before tracing a finger over his bottom lip.

 

Louis opened his lips and met that finger with his tongue.

 

Harry's eyes narrowed in amusement, and he let his finger be taken in further. His eyes never left Louis'.

 

Louis swirled his tongue around that finger, while sucking gently. He felt himself drowning in green.

 

Another hand came to caress his hair, and Louis let go of that finger to look into the startling blue eyes of the other boy. Niall bent down to swipe his lips with his tongue, before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Harry had moved to stroking his chest with his fingertips, and Louis felt awash with the feeling that simple touch gave him.

 

He might not know where he was, or what this was, but right now, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

 

"Uff!" was all Zayn let out, before he found himself cradled bride-style in strong arms.

 

"What the hell Zayn?! What did you see?"

 

"Your shoulders were so slippery!" he protested.

 

Liam continued to hold him, with no inclination of setting him down. "Did you see Louis? Is he in there?"

 

"Uhmm... yeah. I think so." Zayn blinked up at Liam.

 

"And? Is he alright?"

 

"Eh... it looked like it?"

 

Liam stared at the other boy, willing him to elaborate.

 

"Eh, Liam... are you going to set me down?"

 

Liam realized he was still cradling the smaller boy to his naked chest, and set him down. He could feel a flush spread itself over his cheeks. Good thing it was getting dark.

 

"So he's in there. And he seems to be okay. But why wouldn't they answer the bloody door?"

 

"Uhmm... maybe they were busy?"

 

Liam narrowed his eyes at Zayn. There was something he wasn't telling him. Something he'd seen while peeking over that wall. The other boy avoided his gaze, looking along the wall.

 

They continued along it until they reached the other side of the house. There they found a small wooden door set into the brick. Zayn tried the handle and after a squeaky protest, it gave way to let them into the courtyard.

 

Which was empty.

 

Zayn looked around. They'd been here only moments before. The flickering lights from inside were bathing the courtyard in a low glow. Soft music was filling the air.

 

"Well, he was here. I saw him," Zayn said, looking over at Liam.

 

"Well, let's go check inside," he replied, moving towards the door.

 

They entered some sort of foyer, cushy chairs were arranged around a roaring fireplace, and an empty glass sat on a small table.

 

They were scanning around for other passageways when they heard a loud moan followed by a giggle coming from their right.

 

Liam raised his eyebrows at Zayn as he found the door. The two of them shuffled through it and were stopped by the sight.

 

There was their long lost Louis, sprawled on a couch. Naked. An equally naked curly headed boy was straddling him, mouthing at his throat. Another boy, an angelic looking blonde, was kneeled beside them, seemingly sucking on Louis' outstretched wrist.

 

Liam let out a whimper. Which gained the swift attention of the blond boy. He let go of Louis' wrist and looked at them, his eyes instantaneously fixing on Zayn's bloodstained bandage. "Harry," was all he uttered before advancing towards Zayn. He had a predatory look in his eye, and Liam immediately shoved the smaller boy behind him. This wasn't going to end well.

 

The blond boy slunk towards him and smiled, showing off red-stained canines. They looked longer and sharper than they had any right to be. Liam shrunk back, willing Zayn to make a hobble-run for himself and get out of here. Just as he hit the doorframe, he felt the blond boy up in his space. He was pinned against the wall with what could only be teeth against his neck. Fucking fuck.

 

Just as he was bracing for the inevitable, strong arms pulled the boy off of him. "Jesus fuck, Nialler!" was all he heard, followed by something that sounded suspiciously like a bitch slap.

 

There was a small muffle of sounds before his chin was grabbed and the most gorgeous of eyes looked into his and told him: "Everything is going to be alright. Sleep."

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

 

Liam awoke in a comfy chair. Soft freestyle piano was filling the air. Above it he could hear Zayn's voice recounting their bumbling travails. "And then he shoved your braces into my face and started hyperventilating..."

 

He willed his eyes to open and blinked at the sight in front of him. There were three boys lounging on a white sheepskin rug before the fire. One of them was Louis, now clad in a satin bathrobe. Next to him sat the curly haired boy in a matching robe. On their left was Zayn, still telling the story, and oddly lacking a top. They were passing around a pipe, and curly let out a puff of smoke and a throaty laugh at Zayn's story.

 

"I really am sorry about that. You looked so lost. I couldn't help myself," he stared deeply at Louis, and ran a hand along the older boy's lapel.

 

Louis took the pipe and inhaled with a smile. He let the smoke out in a sensuous cloud and passed it to Zayn.

 

Just then the piano music picked up, and Liam found his gaze drawn towards the figure playing away. It was the same blonde who had just been advancing upon him – intent on biting his neck with his sharp teeth!

 

"Louis! Zayn! We need to get out of here!" He jerked up, clutching both armrests. He sprung out of the chair in rush and felt it going to his head. Before he could clear it he found the curly haired boy in front of him.

 

"You must excuse Niall. Playing calms him down. I promise to keep him in check." Those eyes bore into him, and Liam felt himself being tugged towards the fire. Before he knew it he was sitting on that fluffy rug as well.

 

The pipe was passed to him, but he hesitated. His eyes kept stealing glances at that blond boy, who seemed to be so harmlessly engrossed in the music. And Zayn kept prodding at him, giving him his blissed-out smile. Liam grumbled to himself, but eventually caved. He never could say no to that boy.

 

He took a suck in and felt... nothing. He met Zayn's eyes in question, and found them winking at him in response. "Just wait for it. This shit is good."

 

Just then he could feel the warmth starting to spread along his groin. It morphed into a subtle body-high while leaving his mind clear. He suppressed a sigh in response and passed the pipe back to Zayn. His eyes focused back on the curly headed boy, who was studying him with a sly smile.

 

"So... Harry?" he started, some of those brief memories coming back to him.

 

"Yes."

 

"So is he..." his eyes flicked to the boy at the piano, "a... ehm... err... vampire?"

 

"Yes."

 

Liam swallowed. "And... err... are... are you as well?"

 

The boy chuckled, before responding, "Yes."

 

Liam blinked. As if this trip could get any weirder.

 

"So... " he trailed off, flabbergasted.

 

Harry smiled again, and took the pipe from Zayn. He relit the end and took a deep inhale, before setting it aside. He slowly exhaled and looked at the boy. And took pity on him, for he looked moments away from having a mental breakdown.

 

"Yes, yes we are. And have been for a while. Or, at least I have. Niall is still a bit new at this." His eyes glanced at the blond boy, who was still entrenched into the keys. "We're here alone mostly. Our... maker... is off a lot on business."

 

Harry reached to the table beside him and pulled down a bottle of champagne and a few glasses. He filled them carefully and passed them on. Liam took one from Louis, and took a small sip. It was pleasantly chilled and sparkled on his tongue.

 

"So... what do you do around here?" he forced out, around another sip of champagne. This couldn't get any more awkward. All Liam wanted to do was grab his boys and make a run for it. But they didn't seem to be in any inclination to follow his current train of thoughts.

 

"Oh, this and that," the boy drawled out, staring deep into his eyes. Liam felt himself squirm under that intense gaze. "Niall, get over here!" he heard Harry call out, his eyes perhaps focused on those luscious lips all the while.

 

The blond boy came to kneel next to Harry, who whispered something into his ear. He made the action much more sensuous than a simple whisper had the right to be. Niall ducked his head before looking up again and meeting Liam's. Before he knew it, the blond boy was kneeling next to him. Earnest blue eyes bore into his.

 

"I'm... I'm terribly sorry about before. I promise it won't happen again," he spoke in the most adorable Irish accent.

 

Liam felt himself melt, and at a complete loss for words.

 

Niall seemed to take his silence for disapproval and stammered on.

 

"See, Harry had gotten Louis all riled up and we were about to have a threesome, but then you and Zayn walked in, and Zayn was all bleeding and stuff and I... I just couldn't help myself."

 

Just then Liam remembered Zayn's injury. His eyes narrowed in on his friend's right knee, only to find it unblemished and whole. Zayn raised his champagne flute at him and smiled, "No worries mate, Harry fixed it for me."

 

Liam narrowed his eyes further, before being distracted again by the boy next to him. "I really am sorry," he said to him, worrying at his bottom lip. Liam found his eyes being drawn to that lip.

 

"Let me make it up to you," he whispered huskily, crawling closer to Liam.

 

Liam glanced a his boys. Zayn gave him a grin. And Louis was most intent on Harry.

 

He felt himself being pushed down onto that fluffy sheepskin. A hand was working on unbuttoning his trousers.

 

Oh shit.

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

 

Zayn was looking into his eyes and stroking through his hair. And a warm wet heat was engulfing his cock. Oh dear lord. He was being sucked off... by a boy. A boy vampire.

 

Liam struggled to get up but felt himself held down at the waist. He looked into Zayn's eyes pleadingly, but the boy only crooked a half-grin at him. His pupils were dilated to the point of looking black. And then his face lowered slowly towards his.

 

Liam had a moment to marvel at how long the boy's lashes were, before his lips met his own in a soft kiss. They were upside down from each other, and it felt strange. Strange, but somehow right. He felt Zayn's stubble as the older boy deepened the kiss.

 

The mouth on his cock swallowed him further and a hand reached around his base. He felt himself bucking up involuntarily, but the arm braced over his stomach continued to hold him in place. A small sigh escaped his lips and Zayn caught it, while continuously caressing his hair.

 

'This is too much,' Liam thought to himself in desperation. It was just supposed to be a chill weekend with the boys – surfing, camping, maybe getting a little high and wasted. He had never in a million years expected to be here, in this moment now. This wasn't him. This wasn't his boys. He wasn't sure how to process it all.

 

A tongue swirled around his cock, coming up to lap at his tip before swallowing him down again.

 

Liam felt his blood evacuating his brain and rushing towards the sensation. He felt himself squirming in response, and Zayn's lips spread into a smile against his.

 

"You look so fucking hot right now," Zayn pulled back to whisper against his cheek, grazing his stubble against his. His hand came up to stroke along his bare chest, swirling around his nipple as his lips connected with his once again.

 

Zayn deepened the kiss, licking along, searching for entrance. Liam inhaled and parted his lips, allowing him in.

 

Zayn's tongue caressed his tip, making Liam search out in response. Their tongues met in a tangle, the boy on top pressing his lips down harder, engulfing him. His hand gripped into his hair, the other came to twist his nipple. Liam arched up into the sensation.

 

Just then the mouth around his cock swallowed him further with a hum, and quickened its bobbing pace.

 

Liam could feel his orgasm starting to built, unwillingly, but there it was. He felt the low fuzz of the weed still throbbing through him, coupled by the small sip of that champagne he had taken. His hand came up to run through Zayn's flattened hair, the other searching out the blonde's below.

 

Both boys hummed in appreciation, and Liam couldn't help but arch up at the dual sensation. This really was too much.

 

Zayn's mouth moved down to his throat and his hand trailed over his abs, while one of Niall's moved to caress his balls.

 

Liam could feel himself seizing up, he was so close.

 

Zayn moved down to nuzzle his stomach and latched on to take a sharp nip. It was just enough to send Liam over the edge, and he felt himself coming into the blond boy's mouth, hard.

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

 

Louis was falling into those green eyes again. He didn't know what it was, but he felt as if hypnotized. They crinkled in amusement in response and Louis scooted a bit closer. His gaze flicked down to those lips and back up again, before a slick noise sounding suspiciously like a blow job drew his attention back to the other boys.

 

And oh wow okay, a blow job it was. Niall was kneeling down and had his mouth stretched wide over an engorged cock, moving slowly up and down. His hand was working the base where his mouth couldn't reach, but he was getting quite close to managing it.

 

Louis' eyes refused to move for a long moment before traveling along the body on the floor, finally reaching the face. A face that was currently being kissed by Zayn. And oh wow, so that was Liam currently being sucked off. Their no nonsense, mostly straight-edged, borderline party-pooper of a Liam!

 

'Holy shit!' he mouthed at Harry. The other boy just brought an index finger to his grinning lips, telling him to shush.

 

His eyes returned to the boys currently in the middle of a threesome. Zayn was holding Liam's face in place with his hands as he went to deepen the kiss. Niall was deepthroating in earnest now and Liam arched up into the sensation.

 

'Oh wow is that hot,' Louis thought to himself. He didn't know if he should keep watching or just ravage the boy next to him. Harry was innocently taking another sip of bubbly while observing the scene.

 

But he could feel the other boy's gaze back on him. He looked back up and found pure arousal in those eyes. Chuckling to himself he set his drink down, a blink before Louis pounced on him, throwing him flat on his back.

 

He let out a giggle and Louis was nuzzling into his neck — placing open mouth kisses and little nips and licks. Harry tried not to purr at the feeling, his eyes doing a slow blink. Louis moved a knee between his legs and rubbed down against him, letting out a low moan at the stimulation. Their robes left little between them.

 

Harry grasped his face and pulled it towards his. Before their lips could touch, Louis felt an index finger lain across his, telling him to shush again. Harry flicked his eyes at the boys next to them before staring up at him again. Louis nodded and the finger was withdrawn. Louis closed the small distance and nipped softly at those lips. He leaned back again a fraction and braced his hand on either side of those curls.

 

He rocked down gently, feeling their cocks trapped between them. Harry hooked a leg over his back, tightening their embrace.

 

Louis drew up a hand to spit into, but Harry took it from him. Never leaving his gaze, he brought it to his lips and bit softly into Louis' palm.

 

He tried not hiss out at the pain, before the gentle pull sent fire to his nerve endings. Harry continued to suckle for a moment before withdrawing his fangs. Blood was trickling out of the wound, and Harry guided his hand between them.

 

Louis wrapped his bloody palm around their cocks and started pumping in rhythm to his rocking.

 

'This is kinda kinky,' he had time to think to himself before being pulled down into another kiss.

 

They started building speed, trying to keep as quiet as possible. Harry was arching into him, a hand in his hair and another came down to massage his ass.

 

Louis ran his hand over their tips, mixing blood with pre-come. Sliding it back down and up again, and twisting around both, he could feel himself getting close.

 

Harry nuzzled into his neck before biting down quickly. The bite took Louis by surprise and he felt his orgasm wrenched out of him. The boy at his neck continued to suck and rock into him, the pulling sensation mingling with and prolonging his orgasm. Louis shuddered at the feeling, the intensity of it.

 

The other boy rocked up thrice more before going still and more warmth spread between their bodies. Teeth were carefully withdrawn from his neck. He felt his torso being cleaned off, but he just sprawled on the soft carpet, too sated to move.

 

Harry looked down at him and smiled, before bringing his thumb to his mouth and giving a quick bite. He rubbed it against the puncture marks on Louis' neck. Biting his thumb again, he lifted Louis' palm and rubbed it over that wound as well.

 

Louis could feel a light tingling and watched in amazement as the wound knitted back together and became invisible. Harry lapped up the remaining blood off his palm, before snuggling down next to him and flinging an arm over his chest.

 

Louis lazily ran a hand through those soft curls and sighed. He could feel sleep pulling him under. Glancing to his right he found the others had already beaten him to it. Liam was sleeping on his back, sandwiched between the boys. He had an arm around each of them.

 

'What a pimp,' Louis smiled to himself before his eyes fluttered shut.

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

 

Zayn awoke most slowly, stretched out leisurely on the rug before the fire. It had burned down to mostly embers, but was still warming the room nicely. He stretched his tired muscles and let out a groan, before blinking around himself. He was alone.

 

Soft clanging noises were coming from somewhere to his left. What had been a wall last night had been pushed open to reveal what looked to be a kitchen. Zayn groggily got to his feet and shuffled up the few steps towards it. He leaned against a countertop and surveyed the sight.

 

A boy was busy making pancakes at the stove. He had his back to him and was wearing nothing but an apron.

 

Zayn couldn't help but appreciate the sight of those naked buttocks. Not bad.

 

The boy tried to flip a pancake but nearly missed it. He had to lurch forward to catch it.

 

Zayn's eyes didn't leave his ass.

 

Pancake under control for the moment, the boy ran a hand through his messy curls. He then looked over his shoulder to smile at the boy behind him.

 

"Hey Zayn," he greeted him cheekily.

 

"Uhm... good morning Harry."

 

"Did you sleep alright?"

 

"Yeah... mostly," Zayn ground out, willing his eyes to leave Harry's backside. "Uhm, like, where is everyone else?"

 

"Oh, they've gone to pick up the campsite and bring everything here." Harry turned back around to rescue the pancake, sliding it out of the pan before dropping in a new scoop of batter. "They should be back soon."

 

Zayn was faced with the full view of that impressively toned back again. Almost as good as Liam's. He caught himself in a lip-bite and head-tilt, and quickly moved around the stove to look Harry in the face.

 

"So Harry..." he trailed off, leaning against the sink behind him.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Can I asked you a question?"

 

"Sure thing," he beamed at him again.

 

"Does... does it get lonely living here?"

 

Harry's smile slipped a fraction before he caught himself. He quickly went to flip another pancake. It landed on itself and Harry went to rescue it with his finger. "Darn, I guess I'm out of practice. I haven't done this in a while."

 

Zayn studied the boy in front of him. It was strange, with all this him being a scary vampire business and whatnot. But the boy also seemed oddly vulnerable, like an abandoned eldest child – trying to hold it all together while desperately hoping that their parents would come back.

 

"So, your maker? When was the last time he was back?" he continued.

 

Harry busied himself with the pancake, prodding the edges unnecessarily. "Uh, a while."

 

Zayn stared at him, willing him to look him in the eye. "And do you know when he'll be back?"

 

The curly haired boy sighed to himself. "No, I really don't. And don't mention this to Niall, but sometimes I think he might not at all." He raised his gaze to Zayn's then, and he could see the uncertainty there, coupled with resignation.

 

"So, eh, this thing with Louis... do you do that often?"

 

Harry gave him a startled look. "No no, not at all! I mean, sure we've got to eat and stuff, but I usually just keep it to drunk campers. They think it's a mosquito or something and wake up never knowing the difference. I haven't quite gotten Niall to the catch and release stage yet, as you saw last night..." he ran a hand along the back of his neck, obviously a little embarrassed. "So I usually just bring him back a pint. We can also do the non-human stuff, but it kinda sucks..." he trailed off, realizing he'd overshared.

 

"So why'd you bring back Lou?"

 

"I don't know. I was trailing him for a while. He was obviously really out of it, so I was just going to following him back and wait for him to pass out. But then his light went out and he looked so frightened. I couldn't just leave him there to stumble around in the woods all night. So I brought him back here... Niall was really pissed. Our maker set down a strict no harm and never in the house policy. But I think it's bad for him to be so isolated, he'll never get a good grip on it otherwise."

 

Harry finished the last of the pancakes and put the plate in the oven to keep warm. "Would you like some tea? We can have it on the porch while we wait for the others. And perhaps a smoke?" he flicked his eyebrows up at him, easy smile returning.

 

Zayn felt himself smiling in reply. He couldn't say no to that.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

 

"Louis. **Slow. Down.** " Liam was trying for calm and assertive, but the erratically jerking Jeep was making it a little difficult. The road – if it could even be called that – seemed to be held together by a string of ditches and potholes. He had a hand clasped tightly around the handhold above the door, but it was doing little to keep him in his seat.

 

"Take a left here. No, your other left!" Niall waved a pale arm in front of Louis' face. He was sandwiched between them since the back was full with their camping stuff.

 

Louis slammed on the breaks, causing Niall to slam both hands on the dashboard to catch himself. The car was backed-up and spun around in a Y-turn, and took off at the same neck-breaking speed.

 

Niall giggled madly as he was bounced up and down on the seat.

 

Liam tightened his grip on the handhold, flexing his bicep involuntarily. He felt extremely uncomfortable sitting so close to the other boy. Last night... last night had been a huge mistake. He didn't know what had gotten into him, why he didn't move to stop it. Maybe it had been the weed? That's why he tried to stay away from narcotics, you never knew what could happen. How you could lose control. But what was starting to irk him more was how blasé the other guys seemed to be about it. Like it was no big deal to have something close to an orgy with two strangers and each other. Each other. Oh god, Zayn.

 

Liam scrunched his eyes together, willing the memory from last night to spontaneously erase itself. He had no idea how to approach that one either.

 

Trying for a distraction he told Louis to slow down again.

 

"Seriously Liam, I'm going all of 10 mph."

 

Liam narrowed his eyes at the speedometer, and yes, it was in fact mockingly pointing at 10. Guess the nature trail being passed off as a road was making it seem so much faster.

 

"We're almost there now," Niall told them, just as a particularly bad bump made him grab onto Liam's thigh for support.

 

'Oh dear lord,' Liam squeezed his eyes closed again. The hand remained there, and together with the bumpy road, it was really not helping. He could feel a boner starting to strain against his jeans. He opened his eyes and the blonde was smiling at him innocently.

 

Thankfully, just then they made another turn and the grassy expanse before the mansion spread out before them. They rolled up to the porch and came to a rough stop. Liam all but sprang out of the Jeep in a huff.

 

Two figures were seated on the porch's swing, passing a pipe between them. Harry had a leg carelessly thrown over Zayn's and was whispering something into his ear.

 

The sight did nothing to improve Liam's mood. There was something that bothered him about the curly haired boy. And it wasn't just his current proximity to Zayn.

 

And he felt oddly disappointed in Zayn, that he would so freely allow a stranger close to him, without questions. He watched as he laughed at whatever Harry was currently whispering to him. Liam frowned to himself.

 

Louis sprang out of the car with a whoop and ran up the stairs, flinging himself down on the swing as well. He put his arm behind Harry, giving him a big grin, before reaching over to take the pipe from Zayn.

 

'No, it wasn't just that,' Liam thought to himself. It was how both his boys seemed so utterly besotted with Harry, and after such a short amount of time. Something wasn't right here.

 

"Who's going to help me unload this stuff?" he huffed mostly to himself while opening the trunk.

 

"No worries mate, I will." The bags were taken out of his hands and blue eyes sparkled up at him. Liam's frown deepened as he took another bag and closed the trunk, slowly following the blonde to the porch.

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

 

"Oh, you should see Louis in a wet suit! It's a glorious sight," Zayn eagerly told Harry before stuffing another bite of pancake into his mouth. The curly headed boy threw back his head and laughed in delight, before glancing at Louis who was trying to hide a blush.

 

"Seriously, he has the most amazing ass," he continued on, oblivious of his friend's discomfort.

 

"Oh, I can attest to that," Harry murmured in agreement.

 

Louis covered his face with his hands and groaned in embarrassment.

 

"Seriously guys, what the fuck," he muttered out between his hands.

 

Zayn threw an arm around him and said, "Oh come now Lou, no need to be humble about a great ass-et."

 

Harry snuggled up to Louis' other side and whispered softly into his ear: "Yeah, no complaints on this... end."

 

Louis groaned again. These boys really were too much. He lowered his hands and reached for his plate again, forking some awkwardness out of the way with more pancake.

 

"So, I was thinking," Harry addressed the group. Liam was sullenly sitting by himself across from them, stabbing at his pancake. Niall was leaning against the counter next to him, shooting him worried glances. "After this we might take a dip in the pool?" he finished.

 

"There's a pool?" Louis and Zayn shot at him in unison.

 

"Of course. It's in the basement. Niall will show you the way, I'll go grab some more refreshments." Harry smiled at them, pushing them up towards the blond boy.

 

"Come on Liam," Niall pulled Grouchy up by the wrists, making him follow him down the stairs.

 

 

Liam found himself in a warm jacuzzi, pink champagne in hand. Luckily he had somehow managed to get swim trunks on himself and his boys. Harry was another matter – he seemed utterly at ease prancing around naked – and was currently engaged in a water volleyball match with Louis and Zayn.

 

Niall was equally nude in the whirlpool across from him. And he seemed to be enjoying those jet streams just a little too much.

 

"Hmm... " the blonde writhed, adjusting to a better angle.

 

Liam took a deep sip from his glass, and felt the alcohol hit him almost immediately. Hot tubs are a dangerous place to be drinking.

 

"Liam, you still look so tense," Niall whispered at him. And started making his way across the tub. Liam took another sip from his drink, before lowering it in apprehension.

 

The blonde saddled up next to him, his legs carried up by the stream as he tried to sit down and he laughed into Liam's shoulder.

 

"Whoops," he let out as he landed on his lap instead.

 

"You know... " Liam started, before being cut off by Niall's finger.

 

"I know. No worries mate, I'll be good. Would you like a massage?" Niall removed his finger from Liam's lips, and started kneading his shoulders before the other boy could protest.

 

Liam was trying to think of a proper rebuff, but those hands on his back were working some form of magic. They were finding all sorts of knots he didn't even know he had, working out tension he'd been unconsciously holding for who knows how long.

 

"Hmm... " he felt himself responding involuntarily.

 

The hands on his back just responded by digging in deeper, stroking and massaging, and together with the warm bubbles of the jacuzzi it was all kinds of perfect.

 

Knees came to cinch around his waist and his eyes flew open.

 

"Uhh... " Liam stammered out, "... is there a bathroom close by?"

 

The boy massaging him stopped, momentarily bewildered. "Eh... yeah? Down the hall and to the right?"

 

Liam shot out of the hot tub, the splash of water not going unnoticed by the other boys. He grabbed a towel from a chair and made his way down the hall.

 

'Holy fucking a–, this place really is too much,' he thought to himself. All this champagne, and all those wasted boys; it really was like a bad porno waiting to happen.

 

He muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway, trying to find the bathroom. The first door on his right was locked, and the second was definitely not a bathroom. He tried the door on his left and it opened with a squeak. He fumbled around for the light switch and it came on with a soft hum.

 

Liam's eyes widened as he took in the room before him. There was all kinds of freaky shit dangling from the ceiling, and some sorts of contraption on the ground, like a pilates class gone wrong. Okay, definitely not a bathroom either.

 

His eyes were drawn to a large cooler shoved up against the side of the room. He moved towards it, his hand reaching for the top with trepidation.

 

'Oh please let there not be a body inside this thing,' he pleaded to himself.

 

He heaved open the top and looked down at the contents.

 

'Oh phew, no body,' Liam sighed to himself in relief, before noting the true contents of the chest. In it were bags and bags of what could only be blood. Human blood. Carefully labeled by blood type and date.

 

He felt his mouth go dry and his heart sputter in his chest. This was bad. They so needed to get out of this place.

 

"The bathroom is one more door to your right," a low voice drawled at him.

 

Liam spun around and let the cooler's top drop shut. Harry was standing in the doorway, casually leaning against the frame. He was smirking, but there was an odd look in his eyes.

 

Liam felt himself backing up in response.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

 

"Where'd Harry and Liam go?" Louis let up splashing Zayn long enough to ask.

 

The other boy got him full in the face with another wave before replying, "No clue man."

 

"No worries guys, Harry is just showing Liam the way. Wouldn't want him to end up in the wrong place," Niall replied as he swam towards them. "Come on, let's get out of the pool. I've got something to show you."

 

 

meanwhile, back in exactly that wrong place...

 

Liam's back hit the contraption, the movement making the chains above him rattle ominously. Harry was still in his spot by the door, silently studying him. After a moment he seemed to have reached a conclusion and closed the door behind him.

 

Slowly slinking towards him, he reminded Liam of some type of cat. A cat currently on the prowl and trying not to spook its prey. Liam's brown eyes widened. He suddenly felt like the deer in this scenario. Or the hare. Or something small and fluffy, like a cute little puppy dog lost in the woods and about to be eaten.

 

Liam let out a whimper. And tried to back up again, which only made the chains rattle more.

 

Harry continued to advance on him, that odd look still in his eyes.

 

"So... eh..." Liam tried to get his voice to cooperate. "That's, uhm, that's a lot of blood in there."

 

"Yeah, we just had a delivery," the boy replied, not stopping his movement.

 

"And this room is... interesting," Liam stuttered out, fishing for things to say to defuse the situation. "What do you use it for?" which he immediately regretted asking.

 

"Wanna see?" the boy smirked at him again, almost upon him now.

 

Liam cursed at himself. "Eh, no, think I'm okay really thanks..."

 

His polite refusal went unheeded as the curly haired boy went on: "Can't say these get much use really..." Harry pulled at a shackle that was dangling from one of the many chains.

 

The action made a counter-weight behind Liam cluck into gear, which made him turn his head for just a fraction of a second.

 

Which was apparently long enough for Harry to slip the shackle around his wrist and snap it into place. He released Liam's hand and the counterweight pulled it up towards the ceiling.

 

Before the brown eyed lad could process what was happening, his other hand was shackled as well.

 

"Fun little things, aren't they?" Harry asked as he made a slow circle around him.

 

The pull off the chains was spreading his arms out above his head, pulling hard enough that he had to balance on his toes.

 

Harry admired the sight of those straining muscles and traced a hand lazily over his shoulders.

 

"There are all kinds of odd things in this house. The previous owner must have been a bit of a pervert," he went on.

 

Liam was somehow relieved that Harry hadn't installed this thing himself. Though not by much.

 

"Niall and I had a hell of a time trying to figure some of those out..."

 

Liam was suddenly confronted with the image of little Niall strung up like this. He couldn't contain a small shiver at the thought.

 

The boy behind him leaned towards his neck and took a deep inhale. "Uh... you liked that, didn't you? What was it? The thought of Niall here in your place? Strung up, on his toes, straining against those bonds?"

 

He shivered again, and had to admit to himself that the thought was kind of hot.

 

"You want to know what I did to him?" was whispered into his ear. "See, he's a bit of a screamer, so first I had to take care of that." Harry ran his fingers over his lips, leaving them tingling. "But I don't think that'll be a problem with you. For you I have this..."

 

Liam felt his eyes being covered by a soft strip of cloth and tied behind his head. He was left in total darkness and wavered on his toes trying to catch his balance. He strained at the chains above him, trying to get a little more leeway. It did little to help the situation besides flexing his muscles. He could almost feel Harry smirking against him in appreciation.

 

"And then, when he was all bound and gagged, I tried out some of these..." Harry briefly stepped away from him, picking something off the wall before returning.

 

Liam could feel something hard and flat stroking his thigh, before leaving and reconnecting with his ass in a loud smack.

 

'Oh hell no,' he groaned to himself at the shock. But at least he was still wearing his swim trunks – he had time to think before deft hands were removing those as well. Fuck.

 

Another loud smack sounded and his ass cheek sent warning tingles to his brain. A few more followed, and Liam jerked at each one, his skin starting to feel on fire.

 

"Harry, what. the. fuck." he groaned out between smacks.

 

The boy behind him stopped for a second and ran the paddle over his hot backside. Waves of heat were starting to radiate from the spot, tingling to his groin.

 

"Oh, you should have seen Niall after this. He's so pale, one hit and he's already a blossom of color. You're much too tan for this."

 

A different flogger, one that seemed to be made of separate strips was running up his inner thigh. It traced over his cock and balls, making him squirm, before being pulled back along his ass. It came down with a loud crack over the small of his back and Liam let out a rather unmanly yelp.

 

'Holy fuck, that stung,' he blinked into the darkness. It was sharp and present and radiating. He could feel the end of the flogger being ghosted over his abused flesh, before circling around his torso and tracing over his slowly hardening cock.

 

"Oooh, what have we here?" Harry's voice came from in front of him. "Knew I had you right," he whispered as he drew the strips over his hardening cock again. "Don't worry, I'll get you back in one piece."

 

Liam groaned to himself and pleaded at the darkness.

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

 

"Niall, is there another toilet nearby?" Zayn asked upon exiting the pool.

 

"Yeah, it's down that way," he waved in the general direction of a door on the other side of the pool.

 

"I'll come with," Louis called out as he threw a towel over his shoulder and handed another one to Zayn.

 

Together they made their way down the hallway, which turned out to be lined with doors.

 

"This place really is too big," Zayn huffed in frustration as another door turned out to be a towel closet. One fell out and hit him in the face. He stuffed it back in and closed the door, hoping the next one wouldn't be a broom closet.

 

"Locked, locked, lo– not a bathroom, locked, locked..." Louis called out as he ran down the hallway checking all the doors on the right, while Zayn trailed behind, checking the left side.

 

"Ah, here we go," Louis said as he opened another door and hit the light switch. "Oh wow, that's quite a bathroom..."

 

Zayn trailed in behind him and had to agree. Ornate fixings, a bathtub the size of a whirlpool, a fricking couch. Who puts a couch in their bathroom? A large mirror along one side made the whole place look even bigger. He tried the handle on a smoked-glass door behind a vanity wall and found it hiding the actual toilet.

 

"You can go first." Louis turned to fix his hair in the mirror.

 

Zayn was just finishing up when he heard the other boy go: "Wonder what this does..." Followed by a click and an "Oh."

 

He exited to find Louis with the most gobsmacked expression on his face, staring at something hidden behind the vanity wall. Just then Niall pushed the door open with his hip, his hands busy rolling a joint.

 

"So I was thinking..." he trailed off when he looked up at Louis' face. He followed the boy's stare and quickly took on the same expression. "Oh."

 

Zayn snickered out loud as he walked towards the boys. His snicker quickly turned into a choke when his eyes landed on what they were looking at.

 

The mirror had turned into a one-way, and through it they could look into another room. A room which looked a lot like a crazy sex dungeon. In the middle a blindfolded boy was strung up by chains, and was currently getting flogged by a curly headed boy. Harry.

 

Zayn took a step closer and focused on the other boy. He was totally naked, his muscles straining against the bonds each time a blow hit him. Zayn could recognize that buff bod anywhere. Liam.

 

"Holy shit," he let out.

 

The other two seemed to be at a complete loss for words, eyes fixed on the scene before them.

 

"Well, guess that explains the couch..." he trailed off.

 

Niall lit the joint and took a deep inhale before passing it to Louis. The boy needed a few prods before he noticed. He reached for it, took a quick toke and passed it on.

 

Zayn took it and settled down on the couch. Harry had meanwhile circled around Liam, tracing the flogger over the boy's stomach and his cock. Which looked pretty hard.

 

'Wow, Liam, who knew?' Zayn mused to himself as he took another drag.

 

He watched as Harry continued tracing his cock, before snapping the flogger against the inside of Liam's thigh. The boy jerked in response, but his cock only seemed to flush darker.

 

Louis turned to look back at Zayn, his mouth doing a gasping trout expression. The younger boy raised the blunt up to him, and he stumbled towards it; taking another hit before throwing himself down on the couch.

 

Niall continued to be rooted to the spot for a moment, before he turned around and gave them a sheepish look. He dropped down on the couch next to them and made grabby hands at the joint.

 

"Uhmm... so yeah..." he exhaled slowly. "Didn't see that one coming..."

 

Zayn let out a giggle at the absurdity of this moment. They were sitting on a couch in a bathroom, watching their friends get their s&m on through a one-way mirror.

 

Speaking of, things had progressed a little in the dungeon. Harry was now on his knees, mouth around Liam's cock. The other boy had his head thrown back, his mouth falling open in gasps. Apparently he was struggling with the sensation.

 

He could hear the boys swallowing next to him. He felt the need to shift a little on the couch. Good thing these swim trunks were so loose.

 

"So, yeah..." Niall tried to speak again. "It might not be a good idea to push random buttons in this house."

 

"Best decision of my life," Louis let out cheekily, eyes glued to the mirror.

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

 

A warm wet heat was engulfing his cock, together with a hand kneading his abused bottom.

 

Liam threw his head back, his breath coming out it short gasps. The combined feeling was doing things to him – this was more intense than anything he'd felt before.

 

The mouth left his cock and was replaced by a hand, stroking him on. The other hand continued to caress the burning marks on his back – tracing, rubbing, making them flare up again.

 

Liam felt himself pushing into that hand, not entirely sure which one.

 

The mouth reconnected with the crook of his neck, licking once before he could feel teeth gliding over his collar bone. A tongue came out to swipe once more before those teeth came to sink into his neck.

 

He let out a low gasp, feeling the pull. It seemed to course through his entire being, mingling and enhancing everything he was feeling.

 

His orgasm hit him in a sudden, hot wave, lighting up the darkness behind the blindfold. He felt himself awash with the feeling, starting to disintegrate.

 

Harry continued to pump him through it, while letting some of his blood trickle down his body. He felt long swipes along his torso, catching his blood.

 

He felt his wrist being unshackled, and his arms dropped down. He felt like putty, his whole body lost to his control. His knees buckled and he would have fallen had strong arms not caught him. He was swept up in those arms and moved towards the door. Liam would have complained if only he could muster the strength.

 

Harry smiled down at the boy in his arms, navigating them out of the basement. After a few endless hallways and multiple doors, he reached his destination. Placing him softly on the bed, he removed the blindfold and he pulled the satin sheet over him, before kissing him tenderly on the lips. Liam was already out for the count.

 

 

Liam awoke to something bouncing on the bed. He cracked open an eye to Niall grinning down manically at him. His eyes traveled to the foot of the bed to find Louis and Zayn sharing the same expression.

 

"So, how was it?" Zayn laughed at him.

 

"Yeah, seemed like you were enjoying yourself," Louis quipped in.

 

Liam groaned at them, trying to hide his face in the pillows. The move only managed to expose his back, which was still sporting some impressive marks.

 

Louis let out a low whistle. "Those look like they hurt."

 

Liam brought up his arms, trying to bury down further.

 

"Don't worry, we'll take care of those."

 

Before Liam could squirm away, warm liquid was being rubbed into his wounds, leaving them tingling.

 

"Wow, that is hot," he heard Zayn breathe out behind him.

 

"I know, right?" Louis joined in.

 

His back was awash with tingles, hands going further down to get to the other marks.

 

He groaned into the pillows again.

 

Just as he thought he'd die of embarrassment, cool silk was sliding over his back. His hands were lifted and slipped into the robe. He straightened up and Harry was smiling at him, tying his robe.

 

"Hey there," those pretty eyes smiled at him. "All good?" his hand cupped his face, looking intently into his eyes.

 

"Yeah," he heard himself respond. And somehow, he was. He felt like he'd been broken into a million pieces, but put together again in just the right way. He'd never felt more whole.

 

Harry's smile deepened, causing the most adorable dimples. He pecked him on the lips before pulling him off the bed.

 

"Alright boys, time for a little adventure." Harry proclaimed while dragging Liam from the room.

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

 

The 'little adventure' turned out to be a trip to the local grocery store. But given the terrible road, it was something of an adventure.

 

Liam was squished beside his boys in the backseat of a convertible oldtimer. Harry was at the wheel, the warm breeze ruffling through his curls. Niall was seated beside him, thankfully fully clothed once more.

 

They'd stopped by a closet on the way out the door, and were now sporting somewhat questionable outfits. Liam frowned down at his lumberjack button-up. Louis was in a flattering stripy shirt, his braces once more in place. Though the only pants available seemed to have been chinos. He frowned down at the horrible fabric.

 

A few more bumps and the car heaved itself onto the main road. It was only a single lane, but at least it was paved. They were surrounded by woods and the air was fresh and clean. Liam sighed to himself and relaxed into the seat, his eyes falling shut.

 

Zayn and Louis exchanged a glance. This was the most relaxed they'd ever seen Liam. Usually at this point he'd be up in the front seat, questioning travel plans and rechecking maps. Not to mention keeping an eye on the gas gage and speedometer the whole time.

 

Harry caught their eyes in the rearview mirror and gave them a wink.

 

They arrived at the grocery store after what felt like a two hour drive. Louis had to shake Liam awake, and they stumbled towards the store together. They've must have made an odd group, because the staff couldn't seem to stop staring at them.

 

Picking up a basket, he slunk an arm through Liam's, leading him through the produce section.

 

Harry and Niall were sauntering in behind them, with Niall pushing a cart.

 

"Uhh, strawberries!" Niall exclaimed, running towards them and dropping them in the cart. He seemed filled with glee, like he hadn't been in a grocery store in ages.

 

"Oh, and we need to get chips! And something to grill! Can we grill Harry?" he continued on.

 

Harry gave a low chuckle, "Sure Niall."

 

Niall bounced off into the store, dragging Zayn with him. "What do you like to grill Zayn? Let's see if they've got kebabs..." they could hear him carrying on.

 

Harry continued to push the cart, picking up a carton of milk. Louis dropped the basket into the cart, and grabbed a side of it. They continued down the aisle, with Harry picking up staples.

 

"So, what would you like for lunch?" Harry asked him, while looking through a carton of eggs, making sure none of them were broken.

 

"Uhmm... " Louis looked at Liam, who was currently studying the selection of energy drinks. "Pizza's always a safe bet with us."

 

"No problem. Though I was never much of a fan of the frozen kind," Harry went on to select some fancy looking cheese.

 

The past tense wasn't lost on Louis. He studied the boy for a moment, noticing his expression.

 

"Do you ever miss it?" he asked, picking up a carton of potato salad and frowning at the ingredients.

 

"What?" the boy turned to him questioningly.

 

"You know, being able to eat and stuff. You don't need to anymore right?"

 

"Yeah, it usually doesn't end well. We can in small amounts, but there's really no point. But try convincing Niall of that..." he chuckled to himself, though it sounded a bit hollow.

 

Louis' eyes were drawn to his face again. There was something flickering across the surface that Harry was doing his best to hide. He watched as he shoved his curls away from his face in an unconscious gesture.

 

"What..." his next question was cut off by Niall and Zayn returning with an impressive haul, dropping it into the cart with a clunk.

 

"Looks good Niall, now we just need something to drink," Harry told him, smile back in place, and the boy went bouncing off again to the liquor aisle.

 

They reconvened at the check-out, with Niall dropping an armful of bottles into the cart. One of them was a bright green with a fairy on the label. Louis raised an eyebrow at it.

 

Harry glanced at the bottle for a second before grabbing it and shoving it back at Niall. "You know we have the real stuff back at home."

 

The blonde laughed at him and went to return it.

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

 

"Oh shit," Niall was waving his wooden poker around frantically, trying to kill the flame. It only made it burn brighter with pieces falling off everywhere.

 

"Okay Niall, you are officially cut off from fire-tending duties," Zayn grabbed the poker and stuck the burning end into the ashes, chasing after the burning bits on the floor with his poker. He crouched down before the fire pit, spreading the wood carefully to give an even burn to the coals, while a joint dangled from his lips.

 

"Man, this is going to take forever. I'm hungry," the blonde whined.

 

"Niall..." Harry reprimanded. He was seated next to Liam on the stone bench semi-circle around the fire, pouring the boy a glass of champagne.

 

Liam let it be placed in his hand and took a sip. It tasted different than before, and the color was only a pale gold.

 

"Is this a different kind?" he asked the boy next to him. "It doesn't taste as good."

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at him before taking the glass back. He raised his thumb to his mouth and took a quick bite, letting a drop of blood fall into the glass. He swirled it around and the liquid took on a rosy hue. He took a sip before handing it back to Liam.

 

Liam stared at the boy for a long moment, before looking at his glass. It looked just like the pink champagne they'd all been drinking since arriving here.

 

'Shit, that's all kinds of messed up,' he thought to himself just as his hand was raising the glass to his mouth on its own volition.

 

The effervescent liquid washed over his tongue, now with a soft hint of sweetness dancing over the brut. Yeah, that was definitely the missing ingredient.

 

He stared at Harry again, who just gave him a coy shrug.

 

"Okay, I think the coals are ready," Zayn called out, placing the poker safely aside.

 

Niall jumped up in delight and went to retrieve the wire grill cover, just as Louis came out of the house carrying their purchases.

 

"Kebabs first?" the blonde asked while already laying them on the grill. Louis handed him the tongs, which Zayn quickly snatched out of his hand.

 

"No trusting this one around fire," he said while carefully turning the kebabs. "Go sit down or something."

 

"Ugh, fine," he huffed out. "Guess I'll get us drinks. What'd ya guys want?" he looked around, his eyes landing on Liam who was quietly sipping his pink champagne. Niall looked at Harry in question, but the other boy just gave him a slow blink in return.

 

"Alright, looks like Liam is taken care of. Louis? Zayn?" he turned back to them.

 

"Surprise us Niall. But none of that green stuff okay?" Louis called out while laying more meat onto the grill.

 

"Yeah, that's definitely for later," Harry smiled at him.

 

"Ohmygod, this is so good," Niall moaned as he took another bite. He was already on his third kebab, clutching a hunk of grill-toasted pita bread in his other hand.

 

"What's going to happen to him?" Louis asked the curly haired boy sitting next to him.

 

Harry tried to suppress an eye roll. "Oh, the usual. A lot of whining, a lot of writhing about, followed by a long conversation with the god of porcelain."

 

Louis' mouth twisted down in dismay. Thankfully Harry had only taken a bite off of his kebab and was now sticking to liquids.

 

Zayn was building the grill back up into a nice fire, when Niall let out a groan and clutched his stomach.

 

Harry set down his drink with a sigh and went to swoop the boy up into his arms. "Alright guys, I'll be right back."

 

He returned when the fire was just about out and all their drinks were empty. Dusk had set in and a cool wind was rising from the ocean to battle the humidity. It spoke of a thunderstorm.

 

"How's Niall?" Zayn asked him, poking at the remains of the coals.

 

"Oh, he'll be fine. I sent him to bed with a few pints of blood," Harry answered casually, which was met with an awkward silence.

 

"But the night's still young. Let's move this party to the library." He pulled Liam up by the wrist, leading him back inside. The other boys turned to follow.

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

 

 

"I heard that stuff can make you go blind," Zayn said as he watched Harry pour the green liquor into four glasses, before placing slotted spoons on top. He placed a sugar cube on each spoon, dripping a little more absinthe on them before lighting them on fire.

 

"Na, not this stuff. Maybe some of the bootleg crap they sold in some back alley, back in the day. They probably used rubbing alcohol. Some say that's why it got banned. Others, because they wanted French people to drink more wine."

 

The boys watched the pretty flames flicker over the glasses. The sugar cubes were starting to melt and drip through the spoons, mingling with the green liquor.

 

"There's really not much point to setting them on fire, but it sure is pretty," Harry remarked as he poured ice water over each spoon. The absinthe turned a milky opalescent, and he gave the glasses a quick stir before handing them to the boys.

 

"Hmm... this is actually not as terrible as I'd thought," Zayn said after taking a tentative sip. "A little too licorice-y though."

 

"Oh, I have another that's lighter on the anise," Harry replied and walked to the impressive looking liquor cabinet that was part of the library. He selected a clear bottle and poured another glass, forgoing the ritual. "It doesn't have the same pretty color, but that doesn't affect the taste."

 

He handed the glass to Zayn, who took a sip and hummed in approval.

 

Three glasses in Liam was feeling pretty drunk, but in a pleasant way. The alcohol didn't have the heavy numbing effect it usually did, more of a pleasant glow that left his head clear. He found himself animatedly chatting with the boys about who-knows-what. Harry had built up another fire and off in the distance he could hear the low roll of thunder.

 

He took a moment to look at his boys nestled on the couch together, and his eyes fell on Harry. It was strange, but in the span of such a short amount of time together he already felt like he'd known him forever. And little Niall too. Like they were part of his circle of protection, part of his boys.

 

He sighed into the moment, getting more comfortable on the couch. He had an arm thrown up behind Zayn, who was currently discussing cliff-diving strategies with Louis. Louis had his leg draped over Harry's and was running his hand through those curls. The boy had his eyes closed as he lay sprawled on the couch, obviously trying not to purr at the touch.

 

The thunderstorm was coming in closer now, the flash of lightning barely before the roll.

 

Liam closed his eyes, reveling in the sound. 'This is kind of perfect,' he thought to himself. 'Everything is kind of perfect.'

 

That was of course, when everything went to shit.

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

 

 

Thunder struck with a deafening crack and it seemed to reverberate through the entire house. The beams groaned in protest, and what sounded like sand was trickling down inside the walls.

 

"Oh shit, that didn't sound good," Zayn said as he looked around the ceiling, as if expecting it to be bisected right along the middle.

 

Harry jumped up to peer out of the second story window, throwing it open and leaning half of his body outside.

 

"Shit, one of the turrets is on fire," he let out. "Shit. Okay. Shit..." he closed the window again and whooshed his curls back in place, a somewhat odd thing to be spending time on considering the circumstances. "Okay, you guys just get outside... I'm going to grab Niall," he said and was already out of the room.

 

The three boys blinked at each other.

 

"Right, because getting out of this place is so easy," Zayn muttered while looking around for the door. "Err... did anyone happen to catch what door Harry left through?"

 

They stood in the center of the library somewhat dumbly, looking for the exit. Louis ran his hand over one wall, searching for something resembling a door handle.

 

"This looks like it could be one," he said as he pulled down on something cleverly painted to look like a bunch of leaves in a forest.

 

A small door swung out of the fresco, revealing a staircase leading down.

 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not the way we came up," Liam said as he eyed the gloomy staircase warily.

 

"Well, at least it's going down?" Louis answered with a shrug, already descending down the stairs.

 

Liam gave Zayn a glance, who was looking at the doorway with dismay. He gave the boy a shrug and descended down as well.

 

 

No sooner were all three boys on the staircase, that the door swung shut behind them with a fateful click.

 

"Ohmygod, seriously?!" Zayn called out into the total darkness. He felt along the door behind him searching for another handle, but found only solid stone. "Shit, we're trapped."

 

"Hold on, I've got my phone somewhere."

 

He could hear some shuffling and some muffled curses from Liam. Zayn braced his hands on the narrow walls of the staircase, trying not to lose his balance.

 

"Ah, here we go."

 

The glow of the flashlight App came to illuminate the staircase. Liam flashed it over at the door, looking in vain for a way back out. Guess the only way now was down.

 

They stumbled downwards in silence, except for the occasional curse at another banged head or stubbed toe. The builder seemed to have been a little lenient on stair-height regulations. The ceiling height also left something to be desired.

 

Zayn nearly lost his balance once and had to catch himself on Liam's shoulders. The boy suggested they'd trade places, but the ridiculously narrow passageway made the switch a little too awkward.

 

After what felt like an eternity the steps ended and led into a small chamber. In the middle was another staircase, looking equally bleak.

 

"Err... yeah... So how do we know this isn't just leading us to the dungeon?" Zayn questioned. He could hear Liam swallow audibly next to him at the word 'dungeon'.

 

Louis took the phone from Liam and shone it into the depths. "Well, I can't see any light down there, but there's a breeze coming up. That usually means it leads to an exit."

 

Always the first to jump at the chance of an adventure – regardless of the potentially horrifying outcome – Louis started down the stairs. He took their only light source with him, forcing the other two to follow.

 

Zayn bumped his head as he descended. 'Fuck,' he muttered to himself. He was way too drunk for this shit.

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

 

 

Harry placed Niall down on the lawn before the porch. The boy was still out for the count, but the rain splashing down on his face should be bringing him round any second now.

 

He gazed at the turret that had been struck by lighting. It wasn't all that bad, though it looked a little singed. The shingles would need to be replaced, but the rain should take care of the few flames that had sprung up. They were already hissing out in disgruntled little puffs.

 

With the crisis averted, his attention drifted back to the other boys. Maybe he had overdone it a little with the blood slipping, since a connection was already shining inside him.

 

He closed his eyes and focused on the threads. They were safe, though a little drunk, and a whole lot confused. He could feel the low hum of Liam's annoyance mixed with the steady pulse of worry for his boys. Louis' was a sparkling ray of excitement, glowing brightly. Zayn's was more of an alternating swish-swash of cool and hot. And they were heading... oh dear. Well, at least he knew where they were going.

 

He picked up Niall who was starting to grumble at the wetness on his face, and made his way down the hill.

 

 

meanwhile, back to the most manliest of misadventures.

 

"Eeeep!" Zayn let out in a squeak and jumped into Liam's arms.

 

"What? What is it?" Liam spun around, cradling the boy to his chest, ready to protect him from an unknown danger.

 

"Something got me in the leg." He lifted his leg up and Louis shone the light on it. There was a drop of blood trickling from a small wound on his ankle.

 

Shining the light around they just made out the startled retreat of a rather small looking rat.

 

"Must have gotten hungry living down here," Louis remarked. "Don't worry Zayn, you'll be fine."

 

"But it might have rabies!" Liam put in worriedly. "You should get a tetanus shot after this."

 

"Like that would help against rabies," Louis called out, already heading further down the tunnel.

 

Liam placed him down gently as they made to follow, but he continued to shoot worried glances at the bite.

 

Zayn felt himself basking in Liam's worried attention. He may even have played up the effect of the injury to keep the boy closer to his side.

 

"Ahhhhh!" came a shout from up ahead, pulling the boys from their mutual distraction.

 

Louis was flailing around ahead of them, trying to get out of a rather large spiderweb. His flailing only managed to send the iPhone flying, which crashed against the wall and bounced to the ground with a sick sounding crunch.

 

"Shit," Liam dove for the phone, which was now sporting a sad looking crack. It was only giving out a feeble light now, but it was enough for Zayn to free Louis from the spiderweb.

 

"I don't think my phone is going to hold out much longer," Liam said, shining the light into the tunnel ahead.

 

"Ah, gross, it's all in my hair," Louis let out in disgust, shaking his fringe out. He followed it with the anti-spider jitterbug.

 

"Why is this shit so sticky?" Zayn complained, trying to pick the webs off his fingers.

 

"Guys, I said my phone isn't going to last much longer. Any second now we're going to be in complete darkness."

 

"Why don't you just light one of those," Louis said distractedly pointing towards the wall, still shaking out his pant legs.

 

Liam shone the light at the wall, which was holding a medieval looking torch. EVER READY (TM) was written on the side of it. He removed it from its holder and looked at the top. "Zayn, can you light this?"

 

The torch sprung to life with impressive eagerness at Zayn's lighter, and Liam frowned down at it. They continued down the corridor and found two more torches; Louis claiming his with delight.

 

"These don't help you see shit," Zayn complained, glaring at the torch in his hand.

 

"You have to hold it beside your head," Louis called back, busy burning cobwebs.

 

He raised it up slowly, not entirely comfortable at having something burning so close to his hair. The torch seemed to give off a sputter just to taunt him.

 

He looked back at Liam, who seemed to be guarding his back. The younger boy gave him a reassuring smile, and Zayn found himself smiling back in response. Sometimes he didn't know what he'd do without him.

 

"Hey, I think I found something!" Louis called out from up ahead. It was followed by an – "Oh shit."

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

 

 

"Why is my face wet? Am I crying?" the boy in his arms said, still refusing to open his eyes.

 

"You're not, Niall. That's rain," Harry replied as he picked a careful path down the side of the cliff.

 

"Oh," he let out, and blinked open his eyes. "Why are we outside?"

 

He filled the boy in on the recent turn of events, finishing with: "And then it looks like the boys took a bit of a wrong turn, which could end a bit badly for them."

 

He placed Niall down at the entrance of a cave in the cliff side. "I'm going to leave you here while I go and try to intercept them in time. Why don't you try and start a fire? You think you can do that for me Niall?"

 

The blonde blinked at him slowly, looking a little unsteady on his feet. He was obviously still blissed-out as fuck from the amount of human blood he'd had to feed him.

 

"Sure..." he trailed off, looking around the cave a little vaguely.

 

Harry sighed to himself and turned to continue down the cliff. "And stay put!" he called out over his shoulder.

 

 

back to our gang apparently currently in a bit of mortal peril.

 

"Fuck," Liam exclaimed as they reached Louis, who was rattling some iron bars. They were blocking what would have been a perfect exit to what looked to be the cliffs by the manor. The waves below them were crashing against the rocks with increasing vigor, some already splashing up to the bars.

 

Liam tried the bars as well, but found them to be unyielding.

 

"Well, looks like we're stuck," Zayn said as he cast around his torch at the tunnel's exit.

 

"There's got to be another way out. Why would they build all this only to have it be a dead end?" Liam huffed out in frustration.

 

Louis gave up the futile rattling and took a closer look around. He found an odd looking stone protruding from the wall and let out an "Oh look what we've got here," as he walked towards it.

 

Zayn was meanwhile standing a little behind the other two, looking at the floor. Weird, it kind of looked like there were edges in the stone around his feet. It sort of looked like a trapdoor...

 

"Louis, no!" he had time to exclaim, just as the other boy went to push the trigger.

 

The floor dropped out below his feet, and he was falling.

 

He struck water with a burning smack. Trying to find his feet only had him sinking below the surface. He spluttered as he tried to keep his head above water, and splashed around frantically. Of all the times he'd put off learning to swim, never was he more furious at himself than now.

 

"Zayn! Zayn!" came the frantic voices from above him. He could see the torches flickering far above his head, blurred as his head slipped under the water again. It was saltwater and it stung dreadfully in his eyes. The current was tearing at him and his attempt to call for help only brought water into his lungs. He coughed fiercely, just as his head was pushed underwater again.

 

'Oh god, I'm drowning.' The thought hit him like the angry sea all around him, engulfing him in its darkness. The light above him seemed to fade as the current pulled him out to sea.

 

"ZAYN!" Liam shouted out panic-stricken. He tossed his torch at Louis and dropped through the trapdoor, hitting the cold water with a gasp. He dove around, looking for Zayn, but the darkness of the cave made it impossible. The current was already tugging at him, trying to sweep him out to sea.

 

Resurfacing he called out to Louis, "Toss me the torches!" and deftly caught them one after the other. He paddled out of the way as Louis joined him with a splash.

 

"I think he's been pulled out by the current," he said as he handed Louis his torch back.

 

They let themselves be pulled out as well, trying to keep their torches above water and hoping in vain to catch a glimpse of black hair amongst black waves.

 

The cave quickly let out into the ocean, with pounding waves trying to throw them back against the rocks.

 

"ZAYN!" Liam called out again, trying to find purchase on a jagged outcropping. He'd never felt more scared than in this moment. Oh god, if they lost him! A hand seemed to be squeezing at his throat, and his vision was blurred – by tears or saltwater, he couldn't tell.

 

Louis was trying to swim out a ways, but he was struggling against the riptide. The waves had swiftly claimed his torch and he was quickly getting in danger of being dragged under as well.

 

"Swim back to me at an angle!" Liam called out, trying to make himself heard over the roaring ocean. He made a cutting motion with his torch, hoping the boy would understand. He continued to frantically scan the waves for signs of Zayn.

 

It seemed like an eternity, but Liam would not give up. And then, there! He caught the glimpse of a pale body among the waves, being tossed around furiously. Though the body wasn't struggling. Instead... it was floating face down.

 

' _Ohgodohgodohgod_!' Liam's mind shouted in a hysterical mantra as he launched himself off the rock, torch be damned.

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

 

 

 

The sudden surge of emotion that exploded through his connection to the boys sent Harry reeling in shock. He doubled over and had to steady himself on the rocks while being assaulted by the white burn of panic and piercing orange of fear.

 

Adrenaline was flooding him from all three, and he had a hard time finding his breath. He was trying to clamp down on the threads a little to make sense of it all, when he lost his connection to Zayn.

 

"Oh shit," he whispered as he scrambled down the rocks, trying to reach them.

 

 

"Zayn, I've got you," Liam chocked out as he held the boy to his chest and tried to swim them back to shore. The boy was unresponsive in his arm and Liam couldn't bring himself to think of what that might mean. They just had to get back to shore.

 

'Get back to shore. Get back to shore,' the mantra repeated itself in his head.

 

Though in his panic to reach the boy, Liam had exhausted himself. The waves were tossing them around like a plaything, and he was finding it hard to stay above water. He looked over his shoulder, trying to angle their path.

 

Louis had climbed onto the rocks and was trying to find them in the darkness. He was shouting something that Liam couldn't hear over the roar, and he couldn't find the air to respond.

 

A wave crashed over their heads, pushing them down in the swell. His grip tightened on the boy, even though his deadweight was dragging him down. He wouldn't lose him again.

 

Surfacing again, he found them pushed back a ways out into the sea; all their progress lost.

 

He redoubled his efforts, but his limbs seemed to get heavier with each stroke. Another wave pushed them under again and it took him much longer to reach the surface. He gasped for air, looking back at the shore. It seemed so far. So impossible to reach.

 

A wave came over them again, and Liam lost his sense of up and down. It was all equally black.

 

Kicking furiously in what he hoped to be the right direction, he could feel his lungs starting to burn in protest. Why would the surface not come?

 

His mind was starting to go fuzzy from the lack of oxygen, his lungs screaming at him to just take a breath. Just one little breath. The fuzziness was starting to spread through his mind, beckoning with oblivion.

 

Just as his lungs were giving up to the burn and his eyes were starting to flicker closed, something gripped him by the wrist and pulled him. His grip tightened on his boy in response. His boy. Liam smiled to himself through the haze of his mind.

 

They broke surface and he choked for air. Harry was bobbing next to him, almost unrecognizable with his hair plastered to his head. "You've got him?" he asked nodding at Zayn.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Okay, I'm going to get you two back to shore," he replied, and started dragging them along with surprising efficiency. They landed near Louis and together they dragged Zayn onto land.

 

"Set him down here," Harry pointed at a flat spot. He crouched over him, checking for vitals. Louis and Liam hovered over them, unable to keep still.

 

Harry started repeatedly pushing on his stomach and streams of water came flowing from Zayn's mouth. He remained unresponsive.

 

The vampire adjusted position, and started pushing down on his chest in rhythm.

 

"Shouldn't you stop to give him mouth-to-mouth?" Liam put in worriedly.

 

"No, it's best if it's continuous, it keeps the blood flowing," Harry answered. "You can though."

 

Liam knelt down beside him, tilting Zayn's head back and opening his mouth. Zayn's lips were blue and he looked so still, like he was already dead.

 

Liam found that his hands wouldn't stop shaking. He lowered down and placed his lips over the boy's cold ones and pushed air in.

 

He got in two breaths before he had to sit up and gasp for air himself. The saltwater had burned his lungs. Harry continued relentlessly with the chest compressions next to him. He leaned back down to continue mouth-to-mouth.

 

After what seemed like forever, Harry cursed and pushed Liam out of the way. He bit into his wrist and held the wound over Zayn's mouth, letting the blood flow in.

 

"Wait, won't that make him one of you or something?" Louis burst out, crouching closer.

 

Liam sat as if immobilized, too stunned to say anything.

 

"No, he'd have to be drained of blood, and then take in most of mine," Harry replied, frowning down at the blood that seemed to be having no effect. "I just hope this can reach his heart." He went back to giving chest compressions. "Let's continue."

 

Louis took Liam's place and continued giving mouth-to-mouth. Harry's blood coated Zayn's lips and the sweet metallic scent filled his nose as he breathed into the boy. He'd be getting turned on by this if he wasn't so worried for Zayn.

 

They continued their ministrations and it seemed hopeless, when the boy jerked beneath them. He jerked again and Louis sat up as Zayn proceeded to cough for dear life.

 

They sighed in relief as he opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

 

"Not so fast," Harry pushed him back down again, and then went to pick him up. "Welcome back," he smiled down at the boy. Zayn blinked at him in confusion. "Let's get you someplace warm."

 

Harry led the way up the steep cliffs, Zayn safe in his arms.

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

 

 

They were sitting in a cave around the campfire that Niall had somehow managed to build. Their wet clothes were drying on the rocks nearby, and they sat swaddled in warm robes that Harry seemed to have an endless supply of.

 

"We like to come here sometimes when the house gets too claustrophobic," Harry was telling them as he passed around a bottle of spirit. The boys needed some liquid fire to steady their nerves after the trauma they'd just gone through.

 

"Yeah, because that place is so small," Louis quipped as he took a swig from the bottle, before handing it to Liam. The other boy was sitting with Zayn's head in his lap, absentmindedly running his hand through the boy's hair. He took a quick gulp before nudging Zayn's arm with the butt of the bottle. He blinked open his eyes, and sat up a little to take a sip before laying his head back down in his lap.

 

Harry felt the warm fuzz through the threads, slowly edging out the grading buzz their little misadventure had left them. He also felt the strengthened connection between Liam and Zayn, like a flutter of sparks, twirling and bouncing back and forth between them. He focused his attention on Louis, who was taking another sip from the bottle. His thread to him was much stronger than the others', and more open. He gave a little tug at it.

 

Louis nearly chocked on the booze. "What was that?" he blinked at Harry wide-eyed.

 

The curly haired boy tugged again, and Louis let out a gasp in shock. Harry gave him a wicked grin.

 

Niall watched the exchange in confusion, before slowly catching on to what was happening. "Harry, what are you playing at?"

 

Harry closed his eyes as he replied, "I want to try something."

 

"Harry, I really don't think..."

 

"Shhh," Harry cut him off.

 

Harry continued to keep his eyes closed, reaching out for the threads like a hand in his mind. Niall's was the easiest of course, followed by Louis'. Liam's proved nearly impossible to get a grip on. He had to go to Zayn first, whose connection was still wide open from the blood he'd just fed him. Through him he could reach out and manage to gather Liam's as well. Liam went where Zayn did.

 

He collected them in his mind and wove them together. They lit up like a tapestry spun from gold. Harry knew it had worked when he heard the boys gasp around him. Harry smiled to himself, this was going to be so much fun.

 

"Ha... Harry. What did you do?"

 

He opened his eyes to find them all staring back at him. He wove the threads tighter and they gaped in bewilderment at the unfamiliar feeling.

 

Zayn sat up and rubbed at his chest. He looked at Liam and said, "It's like I can feel you..."

 

Liam struggled against the connection, trying to throw it off.

 

"Just go with it," Harry whispered to him, closing his eyes and throwing more of Zayn at him.

 

Liam let out a groan as a sparkling effervescence seemed to course through him. "Wow..." he blinked back tears, overwhelmed by the feeling.

 

Louis' thread started to glow in excitement, twisting them all closer together with his enthusiasm. "This is so weird! It's like I can actually feel your emotions."

 

"Harry..." Niall tried to intervene again. He had no idea the other boy would be capable of doing something like this. Sure they'd toyed around with the strings before, but just between them, and they were vamps. Who knew what bringing three humans into the mix would do.

 

Louis' glow was quickly changing into the vibrant red of arousal. It flooded down the lines to each of them, settling like a warm spark.

 

"Whoa, Lou," Zayn blinked at him. Louis pressed his lips together, giving him a sheepish look. But Zayn could feel himself answer him, the glow rushing back and forth along the connection, feeding each other.

 

"Boys..." Liam let out a suffering sigh next to them. He could feel their emotions washing over him, tugging at him, trying to get him to answer in turn. It was starting to get hard to distinguish which were theirs and which were his own. "Harry, stop this."

 

The boy seemed not to hear him. Instead he sat with his eyes closed, a blissed-out expression on his face.

 

He felt another tug at him, and another hot wave of arousal washed through him. He watched through pained eyes as Zayn got up and started slowly crawling towards Louis.

 

The older boy gave the black haired one a challenging smirk, and he got pushed on his back. Zayn braced himself above him, giving him a lazy smile.

 

Louis' hand came up and he rubbed slowly over his own dick. Zayn threw back his head and let of a hiss.

 

"Holy shit, I could feel that," he breathed out, before looking back down at Louis.

 

Louis continued to pleasure himself, giving him the most adorable sex-eyes. Zayn quickly matched his expression. He felt flooded with lust – that which he was receiving from Louis, together with his own and from the boys watching them. It was so much more intense than anything he'd ever felt before.

 

Not being able to hold out any longer, he lowered himself down on Louis, his cock pressing down on Louis' hand. Louis moved his hand, letting Zayn feel his hard length against his own. That simple touch was electrifying, making him capture Louis' lips with a moan.

 

They ground together, trying to find more friction, groaning into each others' mouths between frantic kisses.

 

This feeling was insane. It was so much more... so much more than any drug he'd tried. Zayn could even feel Liam's arousal like a hot wave inside of him, and he gave a sharp tug, not even really conscious of doing so.

 

He could hear a sharp intake of breath behind him, shortly followed by a warm hand running down his back, tugging down his robe to place tender kisses along the side of his throat.

 

Harry opened his eyes and watched the scene unfolding beside the campfire. He looked at Niall, who was alternating between staring with barely contained lust and looking to Harry for permission. Harry gave him the go-ahead, before standing himself.

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

 

 

 

"Nghhh, someone has to get in me – **_Right. Fucking. Now._** " Louis groaned out, barely believing the words that had just come out of his mouth. He felt like clawing at his skin, it felt unable to contain everything that was pouring through him.

 

Zayn was still on top of him, grinding slowly, but was currently being distracted by Liam behind him, who had moved from kissing his neck to capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Their tongues slid against one another's slowly, exploring, and Louis could feel the tingle echo on his own lips.

 

Louis squirmed on the ground, scrapping his nails over the cave's floor in frustration. He needed more.

 

He was about to continue pleasuring himself, when both his wrists were caught and pulled up beside his head. He looked up to find both Harry and Niall grinning down at him, one on either side.

 

"Think we can help with that," Harry purred at him and leaned down to lick a swipe along his jaw.

 

Niall brought a wrist up and nuzzled at it, the feeling sending sparks of need through Louis in anticipation. The blonde nipped at it playfully once, before letting his fangs descend and slide into his flesh.

 

Louis' back arched off the floor at the burn, followed by that delicious pull. Niall took only a taste, but it was enough to get the attention of the other boys.

 

Liam broke off the kiss when Louis' surge of ecstasy hit him in full force. Zayn threw his head back against him and sighed, basking in the feeling. He climbed off of Louis and ran his hand along the boy's thigh, feeling the echo of his touch through the connection.

 

He ghosted fingertips over Louis' cock, which was already hard and straining. Liam sat down on the other side and seemed transfixed on Zayn's hand. The black haired boy slid his hand over the head, spreading the precome before sliding down the shaft. He kept his eyes on Liam, knowing he could feel this as well as him.

 

Liam felt as if caught in a haze. There were so many emotions to process, so many echos of touches and feelings – he felt as if drugged. The flames flickering on the cave walls just added to the surreal feel, like he was caught in a fairy trap of lust and decadence for one moment, only to be returned to earth fifty years later.

 

He felt Louis' other wrist being bit into, and he turned his head towards the sight. Suddenly he felt the need to feel that sharp pain himself, and his eyes sought out Niall. The boy was already watching him, like he had read his thoughts. And well, who knows, he may as well have.

 

The blonde crawled towards him, running a hand along the side of his face, and then along his neck. Liam bared his neck in permission, too hazy to even question this moment anymore.

 

Niall leaned in, bracing a hand on his pec and the other on his shoulder. He licked at the crook of Liam's neck once, twice, before biting down hard, without even trying to soften the blow.

 

Liam gasped at the shock. It was exactly what he needed. The pain, the burn, the pull – it cut through the floating haze in his mind, bringing him back down into this moment.

 

The blonde let up, only to bite down again right next to it, worrying at the flesh a little.

 

Liam closed his eyes, unable to contain the breathy "ohs" that were coming out of his mouth. He gripped at the vamp, not to stop him, but to give him a hold on something.

 

Zayn watched in utter fascination. The pain was making him wince, but he could also feel just how much Liam was getting off on it. It was something he never would have understood before, but now it was like he was feeling it firsthand. More than that, he could also feel Niall's reaction – the hunger, the need, the animalistic fury clawing for purchase, barely under control. He could almost taste Liam's blood on his own tongue, sweet and divine, a nectar that was everything. Life.

 

He palmed at his own cock, so turned on by the sight and feelings before him. They were all going to have some seriously fucked up kinks after this.

 

His eyes flew over to the other boys as he felt the ghost of fingers stretching Louis open. Harry was kneeling between his legs, and the other boy was keening and writhing wantonly on the floor, begging for more.

 

"Please," Louis gasped out, all but fucking himself on those digits. Harry slid in another finger, opening him up more.

 

"Nnngh," the boy beneath him let out, trying to find his voice. "Just fucking fuck me already!"

 

The curly headed boy lined his dick up, before biting down on his palm and coating his shaft with his own blood. He slid in slowly, pushing past the tight ring of muscles.

 

Louis let out a hiss of air, and reached a leg around the boy to draw him in faster, deeper.

 

Zayn watched, transfixed by the sight. His eyes flicked back to the other boys, who were now heatedly making out while Niall was sliding their cocks together in his palm. Zayn was momentarily torn at which of them to join. He looked back at Louis, who had an arm thrown over his eyes, the other one desperately trying to find purchase on the floor.

 

He crawled towards it, nuzzling into Louis' shoulder, before kissing him on the mouth. Louis' hands flew around his neck to pull him closer, his mouth working furiously against his own.

 

They rocked in rhythm to Harry's thrusts, Zayn being able to feel the ghost of each one. He felt it as Harry brushed against Louis' prostate, though the moan into his mouth would have been somewhat of a giveaway as well.

 

Zayn deepened the kiss and his hand lowered down to palm at Louis' throbbing cock. This was one hell of a party.

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

 

 

 

Louis awoke in a warm pile of naked boys and a tangle of limbs. A strong arm was holding him in place from the right, body snuggled close. That could only be Liam. Soft curls were buried in his other side... Harry. Zayn was pressed close to him, arm flung over his waist. Niall was curled up almost on top of them, leg thrown over both. They all fit together like a jigsaw puzzle, not an odd end in sight.

 

He placed his head back down and sighed to himself. He felt so content, so utterly sated. But something was missing, he felt empty somehow. He reached out for the connection and realized that's what it was. It was no longer there.

 

He blinked at the ceiling, suddenly feeling a tightness in his throat at the loss. How could he miss something he hadn't even known was possible the night before? But it was like a drug, an addiction. One taste and he wanted nothing more than to feel it again. He'd probably go on missing it until the end of his days.

 

He bent down and kissed the top of that curly head. The boy grumbled in response, hand splayed on Louis' chest. He nuzzled into those curls again, breathing him in. The hand started tracing patterns over his pecs, and he knew the boy was awake.

 

"That was amazing," he whispered to him. Harry raised his head a little and blinked at him with a smile. "When can we do it again?"

 

He felt a chuckle vibrating on his skin as Harry dropped his head down again.

 

"Could you open the connection again? I want to feel you."

 

"Ugh," Harry groaned into his side, throwing an arm over his chest.

 

Louis thought the boy was just going to ignore him, when he felt a gentle tug. And then, oh, there it was again. He felt the mellow gold of Harry's contentment, lazy and gentle, like a curl of smoke peacefully swirling through him.

 

He closed his eyes and felt himself echoing the feeling as he relaxed back into the embrace.

 

 

And then Harry made them all breakfast.

 

Liam was sitting on a barstool by the kitchen counter, watching the boy artfully flambé a crepe with a splash of Grand Marnier. Niall was helping him by mixing more batter, though he'd somehow seemed to have gotten most of it on himself. There was something strangely amusing about two vampires doing something so domestic. Next he'll probably catch them trying to do laundry or something.

 

Louis and Zayn were sitting on stools next to him, animatedly chatting. They seemed to be unconsciously touching each other constantly, and although it wasn't sexual it still showed a much greater familiarity than before. Guess being part of an orgy with one another removed any need for physical boundaries.

 

"Here ya go," Harry placed neatly decorated plates of crepes in front of them, sprinkled with sliced strawberries and coarse brown sugar that was soaking in some of the liqueur.

 

They dug in immediately, with Zayn letting out a "Ohmygod, so good," with a full mouth. Louis elbowed him in the side and he swallowed before continuing. "You guys are amazing, can we stay here forever?"

 

Harry tried to hide a pleased grin at the compliment, and turned back to the stove.

 

Liam's fork had meanwhile stopped in midair at the word forever. It was bound to come up sometime, but granted there had been a lot going on to keep him distracted from the thought. At some point they really needed to leave this place. Their camping trip was only supposed to last a week, and their families were going to start worrying. He tried to count back on how long they'd actually been here, but came up blank. It already did feel like forever.

 

"You know guys..." he started, deciding to bite the bullet. "At some point we're going to have to get back." He eyed the boys, who both stopped chewing at his words.

 

He looked over at Harry's back, who had stopped his movements at the stove. Niall was still stirring the batter, though he was frowning into it.

 

"We were only supposed to be gone a week..." he reminded them.

 

Louis swallowed his crepe before piping in with a: "Oh don't worry about that. I'll just tell them we're staying another week. It is summer after all, not like we have anything to do." He pulled out his cellphone and started texting.

 

Liam narrowed his eyes at its miraculous reappearance.

 

"Good thing I didn't have this with me last night, right?" he said cheerfully. "It would probably be next to yours now, at the bottom of the ocean."

 

Liam sighed and looked down at his empty plate. It was quickly loaded up with another crepe and a sugared strawberry was being held up to his lips. He took it into his mouth without really meaning to, and Niall smiled back at him.

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

 

 

 

They were back on that bed, the one it had all started on for Louis.

 

Candles were lit, bathing the room with their warm flickers. Niall was currently straddling Liam's back, giving him a massage. The boy had his head folded on his arms, eyes closed, worries momentarily forgotten.

 

Zayn was getting himself another drink from the trolley, before he climbed carefully back on the bed to join Harry and Louis against the headboard.

 

Harry nuzzled playfully into his neck, making him laugh at the tickling sensation. He felt the warm buzz in his groin light up again and took a sip of his drink. He couldn't believe how horny he was, it was like a switch had been flipped and now he felt ready to go all the time.

 

Liam inhaled deeply as the blonde kneaded into his lower back. Niall had to shift his ass a little further down to do so, but the other boy didn't seem to mind.

 

Zayn took another sip, his eyes drinking in the sight. Harry's nuzzling on his neck turned into open-mouthed kisses, and he placed down his drink.

 

The black haired boy offered him better access, and sighed when he felt the smooth slide of fangs against his skin. He still remembered what it had felt like to be on the other side of this game – the hunger, the need, the barely controlled desire to rip and tear and bathe in that heavenly liquid.

 

It made this all so much hotter, so when those teeth finally slid into his flesh, oh so gently, his moan was probably a lot louder than he had intended.

 

A soft pull, and burning pain shot through him, reaching for his heart and tugging. His heartbeat sped up, frantically beating more blood to replace what was being taken. The pull seemed to be everywhere at once, all the way down to the tip of his toes. They curled in ecstasy, his legs sensuously sliding up and down on the bedspread.

 

Harry adjusted his bite, and swallowed more of him. Zayn reached back for his head, pressing him closer. He felt an appreciative groan on his neck and another surge as more blood was pulled out of him. It felt like he was floating now, free of pain, his entire body alight with a warm glow. He sighed, wanting this feeling to last forever.

 

Though his mind was starting to go a little fuzzy. He felt like he was slowly spinning away into the sensation, his frantic heartbeat slowing back down to normal, and then even slower.

 

Harry let up with a sigh, before he took too much. But the boy was just so intoxicating. His blood rich and mellow on his tongue. It filled his nose with the scent of earthy rust as he went to lick the wound, before closing it with a few drops of his blood. And the ecstasy Zayn craved, he just loved giving it to him. Slow and mellow, like a dash of opium. So unlike Liam's need of heavy and sharp, or Louis' frantic and all-consuming. They were all so different, but somehow the perfect constellation.

 

He eased off of the boy, noting the dopey smile on his face. He looked over at Niall, who had moved to massaging Liam's ass. The other boy was trying to hide his pleasure, but the fact that he hadn't move to protest spoke for itself.

 

He looked over at Louis to find him watching him with eager anticipation. 'This boy really is too much,' he thought to himself as he was pounced on and straddled. Heaven help them all if he was ever turned.

 

"Pleasepleaseplease," Louis chanted into his neck, and ground down on him. Harry tugged at his thread, and the boy above him hissed in pleasure. He began alternating between kissing and nipping at his neck, and whispering obscenities into Harry's ear. The curly headed boy closed his eyes, letting him continue with his advances. In some ways it was nice to be on the receiving end for once.

 

The boy continued to rut against him, the friction arousing them both. Harry was about to give in and get a taste of that frantic blood, when something else tugged at him. Something he hadn't felt in a very, very long time.

 

His eyes flew open and he sat up so suddenly that Louis all but tumbled off him. In the same moment Niall sat up as well, a second away from giving Liam a rimjob. The blonde met his eyes with a wide stare.

 

Just then, somewhere far off in the house, they could hear the sound of a door being banged shut.

 

 

" _Simon_ ," Niall breathed out.

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

 

 

 

Harry and Niall scrambled off the bed in a flurry, leaving the other boys blinking in confusion.

 

"Put some clothes on, we'll be right back," was Harry's only command as he whisked Niall through the door and shut it with a bang.

 

The boys looked at each other at the sudden disturbance.

 

" _Okay_..." Louis trailed off.

 

 

They were barely down the endless hallway to the staircase when Harry found himself seized, shoved roughly up against the wall with only a hand on his throat holding him up. His feet dangled off the floor.

 

"Harry... looks like I've been away too long," a voice growled at him.

 

Harry whimpered in response, feeling those fingers tighten on his neck. He could sense Niall hovering beside them, torn on how and if to intervene.

 

"Why are there humans in this house? And why are you live-feeding? I can smell it on you."

 

The curly haired boy whimpered again, not sure how to respond. He could feel the hand closing tighter on his neck, bruising and crushing. A scorching wave of fury washed through the connection, leaving him wanting to gasp for breath, if only he was able to. He dangled helplessly against the wall, like a rag doll.

 

He gagged against the restraint, tears welling up in his eyes. His hand came up to stroke against that iron grip keeping him in place, willing it to let up. He sent out a wave of that hopeless connection he'd felt with the boys, willing his maker to understand.

 

The grip tightened again, a faint promise of a snapped neck, and Harry had a brief moment to contemplate that this might be it. The true death. How silly to think that anything could last forever.

 

But just before the darkness came to take him, he was let go in a flash, and he dropped down onto the floor in a heap.

 

He couldn't withhold the sobs that came racking out of him, curling onto himself on the floor.

 

"I'm so sorry," he wheezed out between coughs. His throat was crushed, and getting air in was beyond difficult.

 

Simon loomed over him, not saying a word.

 

Harry tried to collect himself and looked up at his maker. He blinked tears out of his eyes.

 

"You were gone so long," he chocked out between tears. "And I knew Niall was ready," he coughed again. "And we've been good," he wiped furiously at his tears. "So good. And they've been here for a week!" Harry lowered his eyes, not sure how to continue.

 

After a long, long pause, Simon crouched down and took Harry's chin in his hand, to raise his eyes to his.

 

He stared into them for a long moment before saying, "I'm sorry for leaving you for so long." Harry blinked at the admission. "And I'm proud of how you've managed with Niall." Harry blinked again, a slow smile starting to tug at his lips. "But that said, I put those rules in place for a reason." Harry's smile slipped off his face as the words sank in. "And now we've got to finish this."

 

Harry sat up with a jerk, banging his head against the wall in the process. His eyes met Niall's, who was biting his lip trying not to cry. Harry's eyes flew down the corridor towards that door, and back to Simon, who was standing up and walking toward it.

 

His dead heart seized up in his chest at the sight. He couldn't let this happen.

 

 _His boys_.

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

 

 

 

Harry sluggishly pulled himself to his feet, reaching for the wall for support. The corridor seemed to move in a haze before his eyes, stretching impossibly long before retracting again. Niall was immediately at his side, offering him support.

 

He tried to take a step towards that door, but his vision swam again and his veins seemed suddenly filled with jagged shards of ice.

 

"Don't, Harry. He's blocking us," Niall tried to whisper to him soothingly as he pulled him away.

 

Harry tried to escape his grip, clawing at him in frustration but his hold only tightened. When did Niall get so strong? He tried again, bringing them closer to the barrier again which only served to scorch him with searing heat this time. He felt his energy being drained out of him and he let out a gut-wrenching scream in despair.

 

Niall pulled him away and took him in his arms. Harry collapsed against him, barely left standing on his feet. Tears were choking him, and once they came he couldn't seem to stop. He stood there sobbing brokenheartedly into Niall's shoulder as the boy held him.

 

 

The door opened slowly and the boys looked up, expecting Harry and Niall's return. Instead a dark figure stood in the doorway, eyes glinting in the candlelight.

 

Liam sat up, making sure his boys were safely behind him.

 

The figure studied them for a long moment, making no attempt to move further into the room.

 

Finally he took a step inside and purred out, "Why hello there boys. Seems like my boys have been a bit naughty."

 

He came to stand at the foot of the bed, and Liam tried to meet his cool gaze unflinchingly.

 

The man stared back at him, before closing his eyes for a moment and sighing out, "Oh, very naughty indeed."

 

Liam felt that familiar tug again, but he struggled against it. It felt different this time, less of a welcomed connection, and more of a one-way pull, trying to expose the deepest parts of him.

 

The pull grew in intensity and he felt himself losing the fight. It felt like a hand was reaching into him, teasing and beckoning, bringing forth all his secrets. His eyes seemed transfixed by the man's stare, unable to blink or look away.

 

A part of him wanted to cry out at the invasion, but another that had already been paved by Harry's ministrations opened to it with welcoming arms. It readily took over and a wave of warm haze descended on him. He let himself be opened and lain bare, showing him all.

 

The man smiled at him, keeping him floating as he turned his attention to the other boys.

 

Simon had to smile to himself as he examined their threads. His boys really had done good. Of course, what he'd really expected was a room full of dead bodies and another of half-drained hookers. This... this was really unexpected. And to think Harry had already mastered the connecting so well, and without any proper training. These boys were like putty in his hands, all the groundwork already in place.

 

He tugged on the lines again, tasting the metallic clang of stark fear. He sent out a calm wave of reassurance, making careful not to overdo it. Wouldn't want them to go mad.

 

He studied them for another moment before he spoke, "Well boys, seems like introductions are in order. I'm Simon."

 

The boys just blinked at him, momentarily unable to respond.

 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

 

 

 

Harry sat huddled in a leather chair in the foyer, tumbler of whisky in his unsteady hands. Niall had lit the fire before crawling onto the chair with him, hugging him close.

 

He took a sip, trying to steady his nerves, but the liquid burn did little to help. He sharpened his ears, listening in on the house. The fire was crackling, wind was tugging at the shingles, and some termites were gnawing at the wooden beams. He could even hear the far off ocean, lashing against rock, a lone seagull calling out, and somewhere far away, a bell was tolling. But upstairs was blocked to him, like the snowy buzz of an offline TV channel.

 

His mind tugged at the implications, but he quickly tried to avert it. It reached around instead, bringing up long buried memories of before. Before he was turned. He'd had a family once, a mom, a sister. His mom had long since passed away, but his sister was married now, with kids. He'd tried to keep up with them, but time had slipped through his fingers. Last he'd seen her had been at their mom's funeral.

 

He took a gulp of alcohol, trying to drown these wayward thoughts. He didn't often dwell on things like these. He didn't regret being turned, however unfortunate the circumstances. His mind returned to the boys upstairs. Would Simon turn them, and they'd live together in this house, forever? Or would he kill them, and they'd all just move on from this? Reprimanded, sure, but just another thing in a long line of things, stretching out to eternity.

 

Harry closed his eyes, trying to shut it all down. Sometimes he felt so confused, and so lonely. Why did Simon turn them in the first place, only to trap them in this place? At first he'd thought it was some sort of test, to make sure they were properly adjusted and ready to face the world. But now he was no longer sure.

 

"Boys," a voice brought him out of his musing, and he blinked open his eyes to find Simon standing in the doorway. "How about you prepare something to eat for our guests? Wouldn't want to be bad hosts."

 

Harry blinked at him, but he was just as quickly gone again.

 

 

The boys sat down at the long table, a little in awe at the feast Niall and Harry were placing before them. Candles were lit, and fancy china and real silverware had been neatly arranged on a lace tablecloth. Simon sat at the head of the table, with his boys sitting down on either side of him. He folded his hands for a moment while they settled, before gesturing towards the table, "Please, eat."

 

They hesitantly started reaching for bowls, spooning steaming food onto their plates. Liam couldn't help but noticed that Niall and Harry hadn't moved.

 

He stabbed at his food, the fork heavy in his hand. It smelled divine, but seemed to turn to ash in his mouth. He swallowed thickly, chasing it with a swallow of champagne.

 

"So," Simon started. "It seems we find ourselves in something of a... predicament." He took a sip of his champagne before continuing, "I left strict orders with my boys here never to bring anyone to the house," he looked at Harry, who had his eyes trained on his empty plate. "See, because these sort of things never do end well. I can't just let you go now, can I? Knowing all that you know, having seen all that you've seen." His eyes swept over the boys, who's movements froze at the words. "And as you might have guessed, we aren't really something that can be exposed to this world..."

 

"But we would keep it secret!" Louis broke in, looking at Simon pleadingly.

 

"Oh, I'm sure you'd try. For a while. But some secrets are too dire to leave to chance," Simon countered.

 

Liam swallowed heavily, not liking where this conversation was heading. He stabbed at his food again, noticing a bit of blood escaping along the bone of his quail, apparently not cooked all the way through.

 

"Simon, _please_ ," Harry finally lifted his eyes and touched his maker's hand. "At least let them go home, once." He gazed deeply into Simon's eyes, his eyes welling up with unwanted tears. "For me."

 

The vampire looked at him for a long while, before rousing himself. He took another sip of his drink, lost in contemplation for a moment. The silence hung heavy over the table, mocking its festive set-up.

 

"Well, it would seem you have another night here. Use it well. Tomorrow we can decide on this matter," Simon let out with a sigh, suddenly looking tired. He stood up from the table and bid them goodnight.

 

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

 

 

 

Their clothes were in a pile at the bottom of the bed, which the boys were currently splayed over in various lazy ways.

 

Harry was sitting in the middle, a tray of chocolate-dipped strawberries on his lap. He held one out for Zayn, who carefully nibbled at it. If they only had this one last night left together, Harry was going to make sure it was perfect for them.

 

He clamped down on his emotions when he reached out for the threads, reconnecting them. They shone inside him with that warm golden glow again, and he tried to keep himself out of the fray as much as possible; no need to bring them all down. He sent out peaceful reassurances instead, as he traced the strawberry over Zayn's lips, smearing some of the sweet liquid. He leaned down to lap at it, before connecting their lips in a gentle kiss.

 

Niall took the tray off his lap, scooting over to Liam and Louis. Liam took the fruit in his mouth gently, while Louis nipped at his fingers playfully in the process. The blonde giggled, leaning in to nip at Louis' lips in retaliation. They wrestled for a bit, and Liam brought the tray out of harm's way. He bit off the tip of another strawberry, as he watched Harry push Zayn down on the bed, restraining his arms over his head. The kiss had deepened, and one of Harry's legs was between Zayn's, rocking against his cock in a slow rhythm.

 

Zayn sighed at the sensation, breaking the kiss for a moment as he rocked up, needing more friction. His eyes searched out Liam, heavy-lidded with lust. Liam set the tray down on the nightstand before crawling towards him. He looked deeply into those dark eyes, as Harry lifted one of Zayn's legs over his shoulder to gain better access.

 

The vamp coated his fingers with actual lube this time and traced down to the black haired boy's hole. Liam could tell when he was breached at his small intake of breath, his eyes never leaving his own.

 

Harry stretched him open slowly, adding another finger, and making small scissoring motions. He listened in on the connection to make sure all was fine. Oh, and it was more than fine. He quickly added another finger, reaching in more fully. He curled his index finger, searching for the boy's prostate. He felt a spark of arousal from Zayn as he found it, and he pressed against it, rubbing slowly. The boy started to press back against him, and he was just about ready for his cock, when Niall and Louis tumbled off the bed in a flail of limbs. The bed shook and Harry withdrew his fingers, sending them a glare.

 

"Seriously boys?" he looked down at them sprawled in a heap on the floor. They giggled in unison while hopping back on the bed, making it bounce in the process. Zayn sat up, removing his leg from Harry's shoulder as he glared at them as well.

 

Mood momentarily broken, Louis crawled towards him, giving him a quick kiss on the mouth before tickling him in the side.

 

The boy couldn't help but laugh, trying to scoot away from the fingers at his side. "No seriously, I was _about... to... get... fucked_ ," he let out between giggles. He threw some of the connection at Louis, who's eyes widened briefly, before smirking. He reached for Zayn's cock while continuing to tickle him, the boy curling in on himself at the onslaught. "Ahh, no!" he wheezed out between laughs, slapping at Louis. The boy lowered his head and blew raspberries against his neck while continuing to work his cock, and Zayn was having trouble breathing.

 

Harry watched on in amusement. It wasn't really what he had planned for this evening, but it was also kind of perfect. Lighthearted and fun, and sexy. They brought him to a place he hadn't been to in a very long time. Made him remember what it was like just to be in the moment and have fun. To let go of the careful control and premeditation that had filled his days for long. He didn't really know how he was going to be able to go on without them.

 

Niall sidled up to him, giving him a smirk and a nod towards Liam, who was watching his boys with quiet adoration. They turned to look at him with matching grins, and Liam looked up, his puppy-dog eyes widening in worry. They pounced on him together, and he let out a startled laugh.

 

They woke up in a tangled pile which was quickly becoming familiar. Louis had never been much of a bed-sharer, finding it difficult to fall asleep with another person beside him, perhaps too self-conscious to fully relax. But this seemed to be different – comfortable and safe. It was going to be hard finding sleep in an empty bed after this.

 

He rubbed at his eyes, and looked towards the foot of the bed. Simon was standing there silently watching them. He nudged at various body parts currently draped over him, and the boys slowly stirred awake. They blinked at the figure looking back at them.

 

"Boys. I've come to a decision. Get dressed and meet me on the porch."

 

Louis looked back at Harry, not reassured by the look in his eyes.

 

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

 

 

 

The boys filed out onto the porch, noting the sleek black Mercedes-Benz that was now parked next to their Jeep. Its headlights reminded of the slitted eyes of a panther, ready to pounce. Fitting.

 

Simon was leaning against the railing and gestured for them to take a seat on the swing. Niall and Harry came to stand on either side of him, like a couple of altar boys.

 

"I have to say I'm surprised at you boys," he began. "It's not often that humans are so at ease in a place like this. And still so well adjusted after all that I'm sure you've seen. Though I'm sure that the traces of vamp blood currently coursing through your veins has something to do with that." He looked at Harry, who was suddenly very interested in his feet.

 

"The proper thing to do at this point would be to lock you all up downstairs until it dissipated, and see how you'd react then." Harry looked up at this, but Simon's face betrayed no emotion. "Or to just end it right now and safe us all a lot of trouble."

 

The boys shifted uncomfortably on the swing at the words. Liam's eyes sought out their Jeep, calculating the distance. Though in reality there was no way they'd all make it in time, especially with the unknown quantity that was Simon. Who knew what he was capable of.

 

The man let the silence stretch out, watching the boys squirm. He had already made his mind up, but he wasn't about to let them know that. This was as much a test for them, as it was for his boys.

 

"Simon, _please_. It's my fault they're here, there's no reason they should have to pay for my weakness," Harry begged, his voice no more than a hoarse whisper.

 

"And you should have been aware of the consequences of giving in to a foolish desire. How'd you think this would end?" his maker asked calmly.

 

Harry lowered his eyes again at the reprimand. In truth, he really hadn't. It had been a whim, born out of the oppressive loneliness he felt being trapped in this place. Having Niall there with him had helped for a while, but still, it was just the two of them, always. These precious few days had been so amazing, so filled with life. They'd slowly reawakened him, shown him that there was a different way to be than in the prison he'd built for himself.

 

He looked at his boys sitting on the swing. They looked scared, and he felt his eyes well up at the sight. He felt ashamed for what he'd done, all but drugging them to make them stay here with them. They didn't want this. They didn't want him. They wanted to go back to their lives, their families, their friends, and forget all of this ever happened.

 

A tear slipped down his cheek as he turned to his maker and croaked out, "Can you make them forget?" And Simon finally let a smile tug at his lip.

 

"What? No!" Louis exclaimed and tried to jump up, but Liam held him in place. "Harry, no, don't let him do this!" he begged as he struggled against the other boy's hold. Louis tried to catch the curly haired boy's gaze, but he was staring at the floor again. "Harry!"

 

Harry let the pain of Louis' begs wash through him. They pierced his heart like ice, and for a fleeting moment he let himself hope. But it was a lie. He'd made sure of that with his blood and his threads, and oh, the fact that he'd bloody kidnapped the boy in the first place. He squeezed his eyes shut, pained. When had he become such a monster? Had he really slipped so far away from the human boy he'd once been? When had he allowed this to happen? Had it been sudden or just gradual, pecking at his soul, piece by piece. Another tear slipped down his cheek. He didn't want to know what that mortal boy he'd once been would think of him now.

 

Louis had sat back down on the swing, exhausted from his struggle. He was crying quietly into Liam's shoulder. Liam was doing his best to comfort him, but his eyes kept glancing at Harry's quietly shaking form and back to Niall, who seemed to be shell-shocked. There seemed to be a hand squeezing at his throat again as the moment hit him. He wasn't sure exactly when it had happened, but at some random point over the crazy course of this misadventure, he had locked the two vamps into his heart – locked them in together with his boys. And he realized now that his earlier escape fantasy to the Jeep had included them, without a second thought. He locked eyes with Niall, who blinked at him, such fear and uncertainty in his eyes.

 

Zayn sat back, the heaviness of this moment about ready to drown him, again. It was weird, but in the past few days his thoughts had not traveled outside this place once. It was as if this was all there was, all there had been, and all that he needed. He tried to think on his friends and family, but it wasn't much of a tug. Sure he missed them, but what he seemed to have here with these boys seemed to be so much more.

 

"So, looks like we've decided then," Simon interrupted Zayn's thoughts. "Harry, why don't you take Niall inside," he asked, but his tone left no doubt to the underlying command.

 

Harry took one last look at his boys, his throat so tight he felt unable to speak. He grabbed Niall, and all but shoved him inside, the screen door banging shut behind them.

 

"Alright lads, let's make this quick," Simon said evenly, coming to stand before them and giving them a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

 

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

 

 

 

_Last thing he remembered, he was surfing with the boys._

 

They were driving down a dark desert highway, the top down on the Jeep. Cool wind was in his hair, and Zayn was lighting up a blunt. The smoke wafted through the air, and he offered it to Louis, who took a drag.

 

Liam was splayed out on the backseat, more relaxed than he'd ever seen him. "That was a good camping trip. We really need to do that more often."

 

Louis couldn't help but agree, eyes back on the road. Off in the distance, a bolt of lightning struck, lighting up the sky. But there would be no chance of rain out here, the dust being kicked up by their car spoke of the lie.

 

He settled back into his seat, eyes trained on the endless stretch of road ahead of him. He was looking forward to a hot shower, and the turmoil that was his four sisters, and a warm home cooked meal from his mum. But something bothered him, something about this trip. A sudden vision of flickering candles and the taste of champagne descended upon him, utterly incongruous with a simple camping trip. Voices seemed to call out to him, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

 

"Shit Zayn, that stuff is heavy," he chuckled at his passenger, keeping his eyes trained on the road.

 

"Oh, you've got no idea," Zayn replied, taking a toke and passing it to Liam. "A boy gave it to me, he had the best stuff."

 

"Who?" Liam asked as he inhaled, trying to remember their trip. All that seemed to float up was surfing and good times, none involved Zayn finding a dealer.

 

"Ah, I don't really remember. But it was nice..." he trailed off, watching the lightning storm off in the distance.

 

Louis continued driving, a sudden tightness in his throat. He couldn't place it, nothing about this trip should have made him feel this way. It was like his mind was trying to circle around something, but unable to set down.

 

"Guys, did something happen this weekend? I feel kind of weird."

 

The car traveled on in silence for a little while, before Zayn spoke up.

 

"Well, there was the part where you got really high and got lost in the woods, and Liam and I had to rescue you from this place where you were dancing naked with a bunch of boys."

 

"What?!" Louis let out in a squeak, all but driving them off the road. He regained steering before looking back at Zayn. There seemed to be a large hole in his memory, maybe they'd really overdone it with the booze and smokes.

 

"What the fuck happened on this trip?" he breathed out, trying to keep his eyes ahead.

 

"Not really sure, maybe I just dreamed that bit," Zayn let out with a laugh, taking in another puff.

 

Louis was seriously hoping that was it. But there was something weird... something that seemed to be tugging at him patiently, as if calling him back. He glanced at the boys, noticing the same faraway look in their eyes.

 

"So how about next month? We could bring a grill this time," Liam asked from the back.

 

Zayn looked over his shoulder and gave him a grin, "Sounds like a plan."

 

They continued down the highway, a warm whiff of colitas rising up through the air.

 

 

 


End file.
